La guerre des Bass
by katido
Summary: " Je suis venue me battre pour toi. " " Tu as dit que je pariais toujours contre toi, cette fois, je mise tout sur toi " Blair & Chuck, Bart, Jack et tous les autres (ou presque)
1. Chapter 1

Et oui, encore une nouvelle histoire. Toujours Chair, bien entendu !

Un avis à partager sur ce 1er chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Vous savez comme je les aime.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux un instant, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil levant. La terrasse était calme ce matin. Seules quelques mouettes criaient au loin à la recherche de carcasses de crabe que la marée avait abandonnées sur le sable en se retirant.

A peine ses paupières furent-elles closes que son image s'imposa à son esprit.

Son cœur s'était arrêté à l'instant même où il avait reconnu sa voix qui demandait si la place était libre. Il avait tourné la tête dans un réflexe et son cœur avait repris sa course comme des milliers de chevaux sauvages lancés au galop.

L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru à une hallucination. Que ferait-elle là ? Dans ce casino de Monaco où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Jack pour tenter de récolter la somme nécessaire à leur projet commun.

Elle avait fait son chemin et s'était tout naturellement installée à la place que son oncle lui avait cédée avec une connivence déconcertante. Depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendaient-ils ?

« Merci pour l'appel » avait-elle murmuré d'une voix emplie de reconnaissance. Et les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ensuite résonnaient à présent dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

« Je suis venu me battre pour toi »

« Tu as dit que je pariais toujours contre toi, cette fois, je mise tout sur toi »

Son cœur s'était serré si fort qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait imploser.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement cesser de l'aimer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle ? Si intelligente ? Si intrigante ? Si sexy ? Si… tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais rêver chez une femme !

Elle était la perfection même et elle l'utilisait à son avantage pour se jouer de lui et le prendre dans ses filets à chaque fois. Il était incapable de résister à son attraction.

Et même s'il s'en était bien tiré hier soir, il savait qu'elle reviendrait à la charge et qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire succomber à son chant de sirène.

Il inspira à pleins poumons et l'air chargé d'embruns qui entra dans sa cage thoracique lui fit tourner la tête un instant. Il ferma les paupières plus fortement et secoua sa tête pour tenter de la chasser de ses pensées.

Cette fois, il devait trouver un moyen de se soustraire à son charme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments pour Blair prendre le dessus. Il voulait récupérer ce que son père lui avait pris et lui faire voir qu'il n'était pas aussi incapable qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le lui répéter. Qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon que Bart jugeait faible et inconstant. Il était devenu un homme et il ne permettrait plus à quiconque, et surtout pas à son paternel, de douter de sa puissance et de sa détermination.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, ce matin !

La voix de Jack le tira de son introspection.

Chuck leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment étonné de le trouver là.

- On devait se retrouver ici à neuf heure, non ? Et je constate que tu es en retard de presque une demi-heure. Si prendre ta revanche sur mon père ne t'intéresse pas, autant le dire tout de suite. Ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps avec toi !

- J'en déduis que la nuit ne s'est pas terminée comme je me le suis imaginé !

Chuck lui jeta un regard assassin et dégoûté.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en la faisant venir, ni même comment tu t'y es pris pour la convaincre, grimaça le jeune homme à la pensée que Blair ait un contact quelconque avec son oncle, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Jack afficha un petit sourire goguenard à la remarque glaciale de son neveu.

- Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant accepté de continuer la partie et on a gagné un beau pactole grâce à la mise qu'elle a rajoutée.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer aux souvenirs de Blair assise à ses côtés la veille. Il réprima un haut le cœur à l'idée de l'arrangement qu'elle avait dû passer avec ce serpent venimeux, il préférait ne pas savoir en quoi exactement consistait leur accord.

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait dénuée de toute émotion.

- Encore une dizaine de millions et on pourra commencer à avancer nos pions. J'ai pris la liberté d'arranger un petit rendez-vous officieux avec Steinbeck, qui devrait porter ses fruits, à condition bien entendu qu'on sache lui démontrer quels sont ses intérêts dans cette guerre.

C'était une chose étrange que de faire équipe avec son oncle alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois et Chuck savait reconnaître les points forts de ce dernier pour en avoir fait les frais.

D'aucun n'avait son pareil pour monter des plans vicieux et machiavéliques. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le cadet de son père ne reculait devant rien quand il s'agissait d'atteindre le pouvoir et « l'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est-il pas mon ami ? » comme le dit si bien l'adage.

Aujourd'hui leur ennemi commun c'était son père. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver dans pareille position.

Il avait enfin cru qu'il aurait le droit de souffler un peu, que la vie avait fini de lui en faire baver, mais visiblement c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était tourmenté depuis aussi longtemps que remontait ses souvenirs d'enfant. Il avait grandi avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué sa propre mère, puis avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son cœur n'était pas aussi sec qu'il avait toujours voulu s'en persuader, avant de perdre le seul repère qu'il ait jamais eu.

Quand il l'avait vu dans cette pièce et découvert que Bart ne projetait nullement de reprendre sa place de père, pour les protéger Lily et lui, son cœur s'était gonflé d'un sentiment inconnu jusque-là. Bart Bass aimait donc vraiment son fils ? Il avait accepté de renoncer à tout pour lui éviter d'être en danger et il était revenu uniquement pour lui sauver la vie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son père puisse faire de tels gestes d'affection à son propos.

Mais les choses avaient vite tourné court. Au lieu du scénario de retrouvailles familiales que Chuck s'était imaginé, il avait réussi en moins d'une semaine à détruire le peu d'estime que son père avait eu l'air de lui accorder. Il avait pourtant vraiment eu l'impression que cette fois, ils pourraient enfin avoir une relation forte et qu'ils pourraient bâtir de grandes choses ensemble.

Chuck avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire prospérer l'héritage que son père lui avait laissé à sa « mort ». Il s'était investi corps et âme dans Bass Industrie et avait défendu la plus grande fierté de son père bec et ongle contre Jack lui-même. Mais visiblement cela ne représentait rien aux yeux du grand Bart Bass.

Même l'Empire, qui avait tant de valeur pour Chuck, son père se l'était accaparé, arguant qu'il lui revenait de droit puisque l'investissement avait été fait sur la vente des parts de Bass Industrie. Il ne lui avait rien laissé, il n'avait plus rien.

« Tu m'as moi » lui souffla sa mémoire traîtresse.

- Merde ! grommela-t-il comme le café qu'il venait de renverser se répandait sur ses genoux.

Il recula d'un bond sur sa chaise.

- Mauvaise nuit ? railla Jack à nouveau.

Chuck ne répondit pas à sa moquerie et se leva pour aller se changer.

- Tiens-moi au courant pour Steinbeck ! grommela-t-il en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu, s'éloignant déjà vers les portes du restaurant.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs pour rejoindre sa suite.

Une fois les portes refermées, seul dans le petit espace clos, il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

Jack était censé être son allié dans cette partie. Pourquoi s'amusait-il à le torturer avec Blair ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner ? Et surtout, qu'avait-il promis à la jeune fille pour qu'elle entre dans ses manigances ? Qu'est-ce qu'Elle avait à y gagner ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à une quelconque tractation entre ces deux-là, mais il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il valait bien mieux pour lui savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci bcp pour vos com positifs.

Gellergreen, je partage ton avis.

Après tout, personne n'a jamais répondu à la question de Chuck. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a enterré dans le cercueil ?_ (Moi, non plus, je n'y ai pas répondu dans cette fic, pour précision)

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule SL qui a été traitée avec légèreté au détriment d'idée complètement loufoque (telle q'un couple improbable et complètement foireux) ou abandonnée en cours de route.

Passons sur la mère de Chuck, elle aussi ressuscitée et repartie aussi vite. Le frère abandonné et adopté de Dan et Serena. Également sur Aaron, le demi-frère de Blair par mariage qui est sorti avec S pendant quoi, 3 épisodes et qui a ensuite complètement disparu de la surface de la terre. Et j'en passe ...

Après tout, un père revenu d'entre les morts ou un bébé perdu dans un accident, c'est pas comme si c'était des événements traumatisants dans la vie ! Une petite promesse à Dieu et Hop, tout est oublié ! LOL

Passons plutôt au 2ème para (POV de Blair, cette fois) et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

L'odeur des croissants chauds de la boulangerie excitait ses papilles, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à manger.

Elle avait décidé d'aller chercher le petit déjeuné elle-même afin de pouvoir se reprendre avant de voir sa mère pour une première réunion de travail.

C'était un peu bizarre de se dire que sa mère la considérait comme sa légatrice pour reprendre le flambeau de son entreprise, alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé que cette dernière pousserait sans doute son dernier souffle le nez sur ses croquis.

Elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise si son père lui avait annoncé qu'il revenait s'installer à New-York.

Elle était heureuse de sa présente relation avec sa mère, elles étaient passées par bien des détours avant d'en arriver là. Mais Eléanor Waldorf - Rose était une toute autre personne que celle qui avait été une mère absente pendant toute son enfance.

Blair savait que Cyrus était pour beaucoup dans la vision différente de la vie qu'avait sa mère aujourd'hui et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Le petit homme savait rendre sa mère heureuse et détendue et lui avait appris à avoir d'autres priorités que son travail.

Elle poussa un soupir à la pensée d'une autre personne, si chère à son cœur, pour qui l'entreprise familiale était tout. L'âme en berne, elle se remémora leur soirée de la veille.

Pour une fois, elle avait bondit sur le téléphone lorsqu'elle avait découvert que son interlocuteur était l'horrible Jack Bass. Mais l'heure n'était plus à ressasser le passé. Et si elle devait se focaliser sur les erreurs de quelqu'un, c'était les siennes.

Comment avait-elle pu s'aveugler au point de se lancer dans une relation avec Dan, alors que son cœur ne battait que pour le seul et unique amour de sa vie ?

La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant c'était de remédier à la situation. Elle aimait Chuck Bass et elle ferait ce qu'il fallait pour l'avoir, y compris faire alliance avec Jack. Si c'était la seule manière d'atteindre le beau ténébreux, alors elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

Qui plus est, elle avait été très surprise quand l'oncle lubrique avait eu l'air de vraiment avoir envie d'aider son neveu. Il y trouvait son compte, à n'en pas douter. Jack lui avait expliqué que Chuck était déterminé à se battre contre le grand Bart Bass en personne pour recouvrer son droit à siéger au conseil d'administration et qu'il était disposé à récompenser son oncle en lui offrant un part du gâteau.

Blair avait été troublée par le comportement coopératif de Jack avant de comprendre qu'il préférait miser sur Chuck plutôt que sur Bart. Il était évident qu'il se rangeait tout simplement du côté qu'il estimait le plus à même de servir ses intérêts personnels. Et Dieu savait que son frère ne lui avait jamais été reconnaissant de son investissement à ses côtés dans Bass Industrie, et encore moins partageur.

Aujourd'hui c'est son fils qui en faisait les frais. A présent, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le cadet de Bart s'était comporté de cette façon quand il avait cru, comme tout le monde, que son « gentil grand frère » avait trouvé la mort dans cet horrible accident.

La jeune fille frissonna malgré le tiède matin de printemps. Un autre accident remontait du plus profond de son subconscient, là où elle l'avait méticuleusement enfui, et elle constata qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle repoussa cette sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait et resserra son cardigan Chanel autour de ses bras.

Le regard énamouré de Chuck assis dans la limousine flotta dans son esprit avant de laisser place à un autre, bien plus dur, celui qu'il avait eu ce soir-là, sur le toit de l'Empire, puis celui qu'il avait eu la veille, rempli d'étonnement de la voir assise sur le siège voisin à la table de black jack.

Elle savait qu'il avait accepté sans vraiment en avoir le choix, elle l'avait pris de cours en se rendant au casino après que Jack lui ait appris où ils se trouvaient.

Elle avait souri en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient si proches d'elle. La chance avait peut-être finalement décidé de les aider un peu, elle leur devait bien ça après tous les coups que le sort leur avait réservés.

Elle avait choisi sa tenue avec soin et avait tenté de préparer leur discussion mentalement, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Car même s'il avait accepté de miser, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et lorsque la partie avait été terminée, il avait ramassé SES jetons et avait quitté la table sans un autre regard vers elle.

Elle s'était empressée de le suivre, cependant lorsqu'elle était sortie dans la rue, il montait déjà dans un taxi. Elle avait hurlé son prénom, mais il ne s'était même pas retourné et elle avait rapidement écarté toute idée de le pourchasser à travers les rues du rocher en prenant un autre taxi.

Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas directement à son hôtel et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'espionner. En fait si, elle en avait grande envie, mais elle trouvait ça vraiment trop glauque. Et plus particulièrement l'idée qu'il aille peut-être s'amuser dans un autre endroit, d'un autre genre, lui soulevait le cœur.

Elle chassa rapidement cette vision de ses pensées tout en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de sa mère.

Elle disposa les croissants sur un plateau et les emmena avec elle dans le bureau, où elle devait revoir les plans d'organisation pour sa succession à la tête de Waldorf Design.

- Tu es déjà au travail ? questionna sa mère, en la trouvant là, deux heures plus tard.

- Si je dois diriger ton entreprise, je ne dois pas me reposer sur mes lauriers.

- Notre entreprise, la corrigea Eléanor en prenant un siège à ses côtés pour observer les données que consultait sa fille.

- J'ai dégagé quelques jeunes talents des écoles de stylisme les plus prestigieuses et aussi sélectionné certains à débaucher. Mais je ne sais pas trop s'il vaut mieux prendre des références françaises ou américaines, soupira la jeune fille. Bien sûr, Paris est la capitale mondiale de la mode mais…

- Tu veux débaucher les stylistes des concurrents ? Cela va nous coûter les yeux de la tête ! Et si Waldorf Design se porte bien, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire des dépenses astronomiques en ce moment.

- Je croyais que tout allait pour le mieux, commenta Blair en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et c'est le cas, Dieu merci ! répondit sa mère. Mais lorsque je vais annoncer mon départ, il risque d'y avoir des inquiétudes et cela peut avoir des retombées négatives.

- On peut faire ça en douceur, tu ne vas pas te retirer totalement en deux jours. Tu peux continuer à dessiner pendant que je prendrai la relève. Le temps que je m'acclimate parfaitement au poste et ensuite j'engagerai une autre styliste, reprit Blair d'une voix un peu trop émotive.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? questionna Eléanor. Je pensais que tu voudrais tout prendre en mains immédiatement.

- Non, c'est juste que … Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes poussée vers la sortie. Et puis, ça pourrait être bien de travailler toutes les deux pendant un temps.

- Et bien, ma chérie, c'est très gentil à toi, mais je ne suis pas encore dans la tombe et j'ai bien l'intention de garder un œil sur mes deux bébés. Waldorf Design et toi êtes ce que j'ai créé et je ne vais pas vous lâcher dans la nature, même si j'ai pleine confiance en tes capacités. D'ailleurs, le fait que tu sois déjà au travail, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, alors qu'il est à peine 8h30 me dit que j'ai raison de croire en toi et que tu prends tout ça très au sérieux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- En fait, je n'ai pas avancé autant que je l'espérais.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard de Blair, qu'elle chassa rapidement.

- Si tu me disais plutôt de quoi il s'agit. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ton escapade d'hier soir à Monaco ? Est-ce que Louis …

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Maman, NON ! s'offusqua Blair horrifiée. Tu n'as pas cru que j'allais le voir quand même ! Après ce que sa famille nous a fait ! Comment peux-tu seulement y penser ?

Eléanor resta un instant perplexe devant la réaction de sa fille.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, s'excusa-t-elle. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tes choix sentimentaux n'ont pas vraiment été un long fleuve tranquille cette année. Et vu que tu as rompu avec Dan, qui entre parenthèses n'a pas dû voir de coiffeur depuis des années, et que tu es ici avec moi, au lieu d'être avec Chuck à New-York.

- Chuck n'est pas à New-York, il est à Monaco, révéla la jeune brunette.

Le regard d'Eléanor se fit suspicieux.

- Il est là pour affaires ou pour le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Aucun des deux ! Bart a décidé de reprendre les choses en mains. Tu n'as donc pas lu les journaux ? s'énerva Blair.

- Si, bien sûr, mais …

- Bart l'a complètement écarté de Bass Industrie, il a été horrible avec lui. Si tu savais les horreurs qu'il lui a dites, ça m'a brisé le cœur de l'entendre lui reprocher d'avoir risqué la banqueroute à plusieurs reprises à cause de moi. Chuck s'est démené tant qu'il a pu pour faire prospérer l'héritage de son père et il le traite comme un moins que rien. J'aurais voulu lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation pour Chuck. Son père l'a totalement humilié, exactement comme il l'a toujours fait depuis qu'il est tout petit.

Eléanor passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille dont la voix trahissait la colère, sous une profonde indignation pour celui qui était visiblement toujours l'élu de son cœur.

- Chuck a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à nouveau auprès de lui pour le soutenir, commenta-t-elle avec empathie.

Eléanor Waldorf n'avait pas la réputation d'être amadouée par beaucoup de monde mais elle savait à qui elle devait le salut de son entreprise. Elle était réellement désolée pour le jeune homme, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux et aussi compliquée qu'ait été leur histoire, il faisait battre le cœur de sa petite fille comme aucun autre ne pourrait jamais le faire.

- Sauf qu'il ne veut pas de moi pour le soutenir, gémit Blair les larmes aux yeux. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir depuis… depuis…

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa mère, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Gellergreen, la même !

ChuckluvsBlairBass, ce sera pour bientôt, promis. Mais après la saison 5, il fallait bien qu'elle rame un peu, elle aussi.

Merci aussi à x Beautiful Blass x et Luhu and thank's to Moozana

* * *

Un petit coup bref à la porte le fit lever le nez de son portable. Il avait passé le reste de la matinée à éplucher toute information susceptible de l'aider à retourner les membres du conseil d'administration contre son père.

Soupirant, il se leva pour ouvrir à Jack qui, il l'espérait bien, avait réussi à tirer quelque chose de Steinbeck.

Mais lorsque les gonds tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, ce n'était pas son oncle qui se tenait sur le seuil.

Elle fit battre ses cils sur ses yeux de biches et il oublia tout en une fraction de seconde. Son pouls s'accéléra, passant de zéro à cent vingt en un temps record, qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement derrière un petit sourire.

Elle s'appliqua à respirer du plus lentement qu'elle le pouvait, malgré son cœur qui courrait comme un dératé dans sa poitrine.

Sa voix le fit revenir sur terre mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? hasarda-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée, se réprimandant intérieurement.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre par la négative, elle s'engagea dans l'espace qu'il avait laissé vacant.

Il recula de plusieurs pas pour ne pas altérer la distance qui les séparait.

- Chuck... entama-t-elle.

Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui prit l'avantage.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jack t'envoie, mais tu perds ton temps !

- Tu crois que je suis là, à la demande de Jack ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Il m'a paru évident, hier soir, que vous étiez en contact ! lança-t-il sur un ton cassant.

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, après que Nate m'ait dit que tu avais décidé d'en faire ton allié. Et comme tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ...

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? questionna-t-il sans ambages.

Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si près d'elle, dans une chambre qui plus est.

- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, reprit-elle, ignorant délibérément son ton acide. Je suis venue me battre pour toi. Tu l'as fait toute cette année et c'est à mon tour maint…

- Tu ne me dois rien ! la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas payé ta dote pour que tu te sentes redevable, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de ta pitié, ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il se rappela l'expression sur son visage lorsque son père avait annoncé devant toute la presse qu'il serait désormais le seul Bass au sein de B.I. La répulsion était peinte sur chacun de ses traits exquis. Soudain les flashs des photographes n'avaient plus aucune importance, ils étaient totalement éclipsés par la lueur de déception qui brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Il avait eu tellement honte, il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître de la surface de la terre sur le champ.

- Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, je te l'ai déjà dit, moi aussi. Je veux juste faire partie de ta vie, de ton futur.

Il renifla avec dédain.

- Quel futur ? se moqua-t-il.

- Celui que tu prépares avec Jack. Je veux t'aider à retrouver la place que tu mérites au sein du conseil d'administration. Tu as travaillé comme un dingue et tu as mené Bass Industrie de main de maître.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'avis de mon père, souligna-t-il avec ironie.

- Je me fiche bien pas mal de ce que pense ton père ! répliqua-t-elle mordante.

Elle s'avança dans sa direction. Elle était à peine à deux pas de lui, à présent. Il aurait pu la toucher du bout des doigts. Le déplacement d'air porta l'effluve de son parfum jusqu'à ses narines et il s'insinua partout en lui.

Elle vit briller une étrange lueur dans son regard, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

- Chuck, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur le haut de son bras.

Il ferma les yeux et c'est à peine si elle comprit ses paroles.

- S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça, chuchota-t-il tout bas, en reculant d'un pas.

Elle s'immobilisa, pétrifiée par le son de sa voix, rauque et la douleur qui se répandait sur son beau visage.

Il rouvrit les yeux et elle y lut une peur indicible.

- Je … Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lutter contre toi et mon père en même temps, murmura-t-il encore.

Elle avait l'impression de lui infliger la pire des tortures.

- Tu n'as pas à lutter contre moi. Je suis de ton côté. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle doucement sans plus oser le toucher.

- Pour combien de temps, cette fois ? demanda-t-il simplement.

C'était une véritable question. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie ou de sarcasme dans sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

Elle resta un instant interdite avant de répondre, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'éviscérait sans anesthésie.

- Pour toujours, dit-elle aussi simplement.

Le sourire cynique qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres minces lui transperça le cœur aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poignard.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir, Blair. Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

- Comment peux-tu …

- Je ne sais pas ce que Jack …

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, il ne s'agit que de nous !

- Il n'y a plus de « nous » depuis bien longtemps, s'il y en a même jamais eu un. Tu reviens vers moi uniquement parce que je t'ai dit que je voulais avancer, cria-t-il cette fois ci.

- C'est toi qui perds ton temps, si tu crois que je vais baisser les bras.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Blair ? C'est pour me punir ? Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. C'est ta façon de te venger de moi ? Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec tout çà.

Elle le regarda, estomaquée par ces propos. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui, qu'elle prenait plaisir à le voir souffrir le martyre.

Chuck se débattait comme un beau diable au bout de l'hameçon. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.

Elle s'approcha plus près, la lueur de panique étincelait toujours au fond de ses yeux chocolat. Ils brillaient bien trop et cela la dévasta aussi sûrement qu'elle avait saccagé le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il la vit s'avancer vers lui encore une fois et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la serrer contre lui et se raccrocher à elle, comme le criait toutes les fibres de son corps.

- Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance et que ma parole ne vaut plus rien à tes yeux après toutes les déclarations que je t'ai faites au cours de l'année. Mais tu n'as pas plus de raison de croire ton père. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas ça. Tu t'es tellement battu pour en arriver là. Ne le laisse pas te ramener en arrière. Ne le laisse pas te faire douter de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'il veut que tu crois.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais il se refusa à faire le moindre geste de peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps. Là, où elle était, il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour l'atteindre.

- Je t'aime pour toi, et rien que pour toi. Je ne veux que toi. Rien que toi ! Rien d'autre ! Personne d'autre ! Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas cette fois, ajouta-t-elle pour tenter de le convaincre encore.

Après avoir dégluti pour dénouer le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge, il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Je suis Chuck Bass, chuchota-t-il, désespéré, comme si c'était une malédiction.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est lui que je veux, justement ! Quand tu le croiseras dans ton miroir, dit lui qu'il est la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivée dans la vie et que je m'en veux terriblement pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Mais que je compte bien réparer mes erreurs. Si seulement, il me laisse une chance de le faire.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et y déposa un baiser tendre, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle savait que si elle l'avait poussé un peu plus, il aurait rendu les armes et qu'ils auraient fini dans son lit, emportés par leurs sentiments. Mais cela n'aurait pas aidé à lui redonner foi en elle, ni en lui.

Elle lui devait de lui prouver qu'elle était sincère cette fois. Elle était passé par là, elle aussi, elle n'avait pas oublié le désarroi que cela causait. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire voir. Elle était Blair Waldorf et elle n'acceptait pas l'échec, surtout pas quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'elle aimait. Et elle l'aimait plus que quiconque en ce bas monde.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol, avant de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Ça faisait si mal de la laisser partir encore. Elle emportait son cœur brisé avec elle. Mais autant il voulait croire à ses promesses, autant il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle le laisserait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il tenta de rassembler tous les petits morceaux déchiquetés dans sa poitrine, en vain.

Alors, il laissa les larmes déferler sous ses paupières. Une pour chaque miette. Il pleura longtemps, incapable de s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent d'elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter.

* * *

Chuck passa les portes du Casino et repéra immédiatement Jack, près d'une table de jeu. Il fonça droit sur lui.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Steinbeck ? questionna-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Il m'a dit qu'il devait réfléchir.

- Ou alors, il va s'empresser d'aller voir mon père pour lui expliquer ce qu'on fait !

- Comme si Bart n'avait pas compris qu'aucun de nous deux n'a l'intention de se plier à sa loi ! contrecarra Jack avec un sourire moqueur.

- Donc, tu l'as fait exprès. C'est quoi le but de ta démarche exactement ? Tu es de quel côté ?

- De celui qui m'est le plus favorable ! Et pour l'instant, c'est Bart qui gagne ! Il a l'avantage depuis le début, il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit comme ça.

Chuck lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu ici avec moi ? C'était ton idée, pas la mienne. A moins, bien entendu, que tu ne fasses qu'appliquer les ordres du grand Bart, pour me tenir occupé et éloigné le plus possible de New-York.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Jack qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de son neveu contre lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait venir Blair, cracha-t-il. Pour me détourner de mon objectif.

- Non, ça c'est la partie à laquelle ton père n'a pas pensée, justement ! Il croit être le seul à pouvoir influer sur ton comportement, maintenant. Mais, il sous-estime les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi. Pas moi.

Chuck le regarda ahuri, il ne comprenait rien à ce que son oncle racontait.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai passé autant de temps à tout faire pour vous séparer elle et toi ? demanda sérieusement Jack.

- Parce que tu es un détraqué qui se réjouit de faire le mal autour de lui ? ironisa son neveu.

- Parce qu'elle est la clef pour t'atteindre. Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, tu es bien plus fort, et bien trop dangereux. A vous deux, vous êtes redoutables. Ton père le sait et il a fait en sorte de te désarmer avant même de commencer le combat. Ta détermination, à ses côtés, est exacerbée. Et pour gagner, je la veux dans mon équipe. Elle est disposée à nous aider et on ne va pas se passer d'elle, c'est là-dessus que Bart a tout misé, justement.

Chuck resta sans voix un instant, méditant sur les paroles qui prenaient sens dans son cerveau.

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Blair dans l'après-midi, il se sentait vidé de toute substance. Il s'était relevé après avoir laissé couler ce qu'il pensait être sans doute, toutes les larmes de son corps et était venu le rejoindre comme convenu. C'est en elle qu'il puisait ses forces et l'éloigner d'elle l'affaiblissait considérablement. Jack avait raison sur ce point.

Il se sourit cyniquement à lui-même. Ce n'était pas Blair qui le manipulait comme un pantin, mais son père. Il tirait les ficelles de sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Alors ? Est-ce que je dois changer de camp ? Ou bien, tu vas la laisser entrer dans l'arène avec nous ? demanda son oncle en désignant la belle jeune fille brune qui pénétrait dans la salle de jeu.

Chuck ne put empêcher un sourire inconscient de germer sur son visage.

Blair était venue les rejoindre comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à son idée de l'aider, malgré ses protestations.

Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées affluèrent à sa mémoire, tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

- Je vais à la roulette, tâche de ne pas la faire fuir, murmura Jack en s'éloignant après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Blair.

Elle observait le beau ténébreux tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer un moyen de lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui sérieusement et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Elle espérait que l'idée qu'elle avait eue pourrait le convaincre et l'aider à retrouver foi en son amour éternel pour lui.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en se plantant devant lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans sa chambre. Ses yeux avaient pris leur teinte la plus sombre, signe de sa détermination. Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas pour la chasser loin de lui encore une fois.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il sentait les pulsations s'intensifier dans tout son corps, en même temps que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne baissa pas sa garde. Jack avait raison, il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés pour gagner, mais cela n'impliquait pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble pour autant.

Il devait réussir à gérer le fait de se tenir auprès d'elle sans pour autant l'embrasser. Il l'avait déjà fait, quand il pensait l'avoir perdue, il pouvait le refaire. Il était Chuck Bass, après tout !

- Tu veux jouer ? questionna-t-elle en montrant les plaques qu'elle tenait à la main.

Il acquiesça, sans un mot, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table de black jack, exactement là où ils étaient la veille.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en prenant place sur la chaise. C'était un pas dans la bonne direction, même s'il était plus qu'évident qu'il allait garder ses distances.

Ils passèrent trois heures, plus ou moins fructueuses, à cette table et en repartirent tout de même avec un butin plus important que leurs mises de départ. Lorsque l'employée tandis le coupon pour encaisser l'argent qu'elle avait gagné à Blair, elle le présenta à Chuck.

- Tu es vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai bien l'intention de le récupérer. C'est juste un investissement. Un des plus sûr que je puisse faire, sourit-elle.

La chaleur et la confiance qu'il lut dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

- La Princesse Grimaldi ! s'étonna soudain une voix masculine derrière eux.

Blair sursauta à cette appellation et Chuck eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Un homme, plutôt grand, chevelure châtain claire, aux yeux verts, s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Aymerick, lui sourit Blair, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur le rocher ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'allais pas faire paraître un communiqué de presse, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

- Oui, j'imagine, mais tu aurais au moins pu me passer un petit coup de fil. Ça se fait entre amis, non ?

Elle plaqua un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres en réalisant l'opportunité qui se présentait juste devant elle.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation ambiguë. Néanmoins, laisse-moi t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner. Je te présente Chuck Bass, dit-elle d'une manière désinvolte, en désignant le beau brun qui se remettait du choc.

- Aymerick Wasbeirger, dit le nouvel arrivé en lui tendant la main.

Chuck, serra sa main et fut surpris par la poigne franche et amicale de l'intrus.

- Aymerick est le petit-fils du comte Ludwig Wasbeirger ... et toujours à la recherche d'une bonne idée, susceptible d'être un bon investissement potentiel, renchérit Blair sans se départir de son sourire mielleux.

* * *

Love Jack now ?

I hope so.

Donnez-moi votre avis.


	5. Chapter 5

Un tout grand merci à Moozana et à ChuckluvBlairBass.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Laissez-moi un com.

* * *

Un soleil radieux inondait Paris en cette fin de matinée de début juin alors que Chuck grimpait les escaliers de l'immeuble particulier qui abritait l'appartement des Waldorf - Rose.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il valait bien mieux avoir Blair dans son camp. Leur petite rencontre fortuite avec l'héritier Wasbeirger avait été des plus fructueuses. Aymerick voulait, lui aussi, se démarquer de sa famille, qui avait beaucoup investi dans les chantiers navals.

Si ces aïeux étaient reconnus dans cette branche, le jeune homme voulait se faire un prénom et sautait sur toutes les opportunités qui lui semblaient potentiellement et substantiellement rentables. Il était donc partant pour embarquer avec eux.

Blair n'avait pas son pareil pour vanter les mérites de leur projet. Elle avait été particulièrement généreuse en compliments à son égard, en particulier pour emmener son « ami » avec eux dans l'aventure.

Le fait que les deux hommes aient un bon échange n'avait pas été étranger, non plus, à leur association. Chuck appréciait la franchise d'Aymerick et son esprit rationnel.

Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres était persuadé que, lorsqu'il présenterait son projet bien ficelé au conseil d'administration, leurs esprits cartésiens feraient le reste.

Après tout, son père avait été absent pendant une longue période et, contrairement aux reproches qu'il avait faits à son fils, les chiffres de B.I. étaient très bons. Ils avaient progressé sous sa gérance. Et ça, c'était un fait établi !

En entrant dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement, Chuck inspira un grand coup. Il était intrigué depuis que Blair lui avait demandé de venir à Paris, deux soirs auparavant.

Il lui devait bien ça. Elle était venue tous les soirs au casino, pour faire augmenter la mise, depuis les deux dernières semaines et elle avait même pris une chambre au _Mariotte_ pour ne pas faire d'incessants voyages entre Paris et Monaco. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, car ses propres affaires la rappelaient à l'ordre.

La présence de la jeune fille lui avait manqué la veille. Même si rien ne se passait entre eux, Chuck restant toujours tapi dans sa tranchée, il aimait l'avoir auprès de lui chaque soir et il se délectait par anticipation de pouvoir la voir. C'était comme une douceur atroce d'être à ses côtés, tandis qu'il ne se permettait aucun écart, de peur de se laisser emporter par son attraction fatale. Néanmoins, il prenait tout le reste comme un cadeau du ciel.

Son sourire et ses yeux hantaient ses nuits et il rêvait d'elle quotidiennement, le réveil l'arrachant à l'illusion d'être dans ses bras. L'envie de la jeune fille se reflétait dans son regard lorsqu'elle posait ses prunelles sur lui. Mais, il savait, par expérience, que Blair ne convoitait jamais rien autant que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas y accéder.

Seulement, lui, était las de tous ces jeux. Le coût à payer était bien trop important.

Il aperçut sa propre image dans le fond de la cabine.

« Quand tu le croiseras dans ton miroir, dit lui qu'il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée dans la vie et que je m'en veux terriblement pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Mais que je compte bien réparer mes erreurs. Si seulement, il me laisse une chance de le faire. »

Peut-être que, lorsqu'il aurait à nouveau quelque chose à lui offrir en retour, si elle était encore là, si elle n'avait pas à nouveau changé d'avis à propos de ses sentiments pour lui, il considérerait cette éventualité. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas en position de lui faire vivre la vie dont elle était digne.

Elle méritait l'excellence et il était bien loin de ça. Il n'avait plus rien, son père lui avait tout repris, et il était hors de question qu'il l'emmène avec lui dans son naufrage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il pénétra dans le hall où se trouvait Cyrus.

- Chuck, dit l'homme avec un sourire vrai, en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le jeune homme saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Je suis content de te revoir, mon garçon. Et j'en connais une à qui ta venue fera encore plus plaisir, ajouta le beau-père de Blair avec un clin d'œil.

Chuck ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cet accueil chaleureux, qui le mettait surtout mal à l'aise. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Cyrus lui faisait une accolade.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier personnellement pour ce que tu as fait, reprit l'homme pratiquement chauve, mais sache que ton geste a été hautement apprécié par notre famille. Et que nous te sommes plus que reconnaissant d'avoir libéré Blair de cet horrible mariage.

Chuck acquiesça en silence. Si son père avait pu avoir une once de l'esprit de famille de Cyrus, tout aurait pu être tellement différent.

- Viens, allons voir ces dames, reprit le petit homme en l'entraînant vers le salon.

« Ces dames » ?

En effet, dans le salon se trouvaient réunies Blair, Eléanor et … Lily ?

- Bonjour Chuck, dit la mère de Blair en voyant les deux hommes sur le seuil de la pièce.

Cette dernière sourit avec amusement, en voyant la tête que tirait l'homme qu'elle aimait, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Lily se leva pour aller au-devant de son fils.

- Bonjour Charles, dit-elle avec chaleur.

Il inspecta la pièce du regard, un peu décontenancé par la situation. Il pensait qu'elle passait l'été avec son père dans les Hamptons.

- Je suis venue seule, si c'est la question que tu te poses, indiqua sa mère adoptive.

- On va vous laisser. Nous serons dans la salle à manger quand vous aurez terminé. J'espère que tu te joindras à nous pour le déjeuner, Chuck.

Eléanor sortit de la pièce sans attendre sa réponse, suivie par Blair, qui posa une main sur son avant-bras en passant.

Dans quel traquenard l'avait-elle encore embobiné ?

- J'ai mis un terme à mes deux mariages, au cas où la nouvelle ne serait pas encore parvenue jusqu'à toi, reprit Lily. Elle sera officialisée dans la presse par ton père dès demain.

Chuck secoua la tête, sous le choc.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Disons juste que, j'avais besoin d'un peu de recul après tout ce qui est arrivé, et toutes les révélations de ces dernières semaines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Les mots du jeune homme étaient sortis de sa bouche sans même réfléchir.

- Ton père et moi avions nos problèmes avant sa disparition et, force est de constater, qu'il n'a pas changé le moins du monde. Il fait toujours passer l'entreprise avant tout, et tout le monde, y compris la famille. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque !

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Lily, si c'est à cause de moi… commença-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas la seule divergence d'opinion que nous avons, et il m'a suffi de quelques jours avec lui pour me rappeler pourquoi notre mariage s'effondrait, il y a trois ans.

Elle posa une main sur le haut de son bras, avant de continuer.

- Je vais redevenir à nouveau Lily Rhodes, mais je serai toujours ta mère adoptive et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ça, en ce qui me concerne. Ma relation, avec ton père, et avec toi, sont deux choses bien distinctes.

Il lui sourit timidement. Elle était la seule mère qu'il ait jamais vraiment eue.

- Je ne veux pas changer ça, moi non plus, dit-il d'une voix emprunte d'émotions.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, cette question est réglée.

Elle serra son fils contre son cœur, qui lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se dégager d'entre ses bras pour reprendre :

- Ne reste, alors, que la question de ce projet dont Blair m'a parlé. Il paraît que tu cherches des investisseurs.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait appelé pour ça, dit-il soudain empli de dépit.

- Blair ne m'a pas appelée, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Serena et je me suis dit que sa meilleure amie savait sans doute où elle avait disparue. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elles étaient à nouveau en guerre.

Il fronça les sourcils, lui non plus ne savait pas qu'elles ne s'étaient pas réconciliées. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés. La plupart du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était devant une table de jeu et ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit à nouveau Lily, une chose en amenant une autre, elle m'a parlé de ta situation, et si tu acceptes un mécène supplémentaire…

- Mon père va être furieux contre toi.

- Hé bien, étant donné qu'il l'est déjà, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être pire. Je n'ai peut-être plus rien à dire au sein de B.I., mais je fais encore ce qui me plaît de mon argent, et d'après Blair, c'est un placement on ne peut plus sûr, lui dit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toute confiance en toi pour ce qui est de faire fructifier mon apport.

- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, sourit-il. Et ton aide est la bienvenue.

- On peut discuter de ça après le déjeuner, proposa Lily. Je commence à avoir faim et tu sais comment est Cyrus à propos de la nourriture, il est très pointilleux avec l'heure des repas.

Elle passa un bras dans le dos de son fils et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, où tous étaient déjà pratiquement prêts à passer à table.

* * *

Okay, je l'avoue, j'adore le Chuly.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos coms. N'hésitez pas surtout.

* * *

Pendant tout le repas, Blair ne cessa de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Chuck, que Lily se joigne à eux. Elle n'ignorait pas que la mère de son ex-meilleure amie avait un lien très fort avec son fils adoptif.

Elle grimaça au souvenir de Serena, mais la rejeta loin au fond de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. Comme le fait que l'homme de sa vie soit assis juste à côté d'elle pour partager un déjeuner dans l'appartement parisien de sa mère.

Le dessert à peine terminé, elle espéra passer un peu de temps avec lui, seul à seul. Cela ne s'était pas présenté depuis l'après-midi où elle avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, environs deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle avait bien fait de ne pas le brusquer. Les choses avaient l'air de s'arranger et de se réchauffer doucement entre eux. Elle voulait tâter le terrain pour savoir si elle pouvait avancer et puis elle avait eu une nouvelle idée pour lui faire voir combien elle voulait partager sa vie pour de bon avec lui. Quelque chose de tangible qu'il ne pourrait pas réfuter.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lily l'accapara une bonne partie de l'après-midi et elle dû se contenter de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Elle était sur des charbons ardents, elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe avec Lily et qu'il ne lui laisse aucune chance de lui parler en aparté.

- Si tu continues, tu vas finir par te faire saigner, commenta sa mère qui la regardait se manger les lèvres, le regard dans le vide, depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Blair revint à la réalité. Peut-être valait-il mieux s'assurer que sa mère soutiendrait son avis, avant de faire pareille proposition à Chuck ! Après tout Waldorf Design était toujours et serait toujours sa société avant tout.

- Maman, tu as dit que tu voulais de moi pour diriger ton entreprise…

- _Notre_ entreprise, la reprit une nouvelle fois Eléanor.

- Notre entreprise, nota Blair, avec un sourire contrit, avant de s'arrêter.

Sa mère allait sûrement regretter sa décision dans quelques minutes.

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il y a dans cette petite tête qui fume depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Tu as confiance en mon jugement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sa fille.

- Ma chérie, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais choisie pour me succéder à la tête de WD pour commencer.

- Alors, je voudrais engager certaines de mes parts en garantie pour un autre projet.

Eléanor, la dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer, elle avait la sensation qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le projet auquel sa fille se référait.

- Blair, tu es bien consciente qu'en faisant ça, tu risques de mettre ton héritage en péril, l'avertit-elle.

- C'est mon héritage, mais c'est pour mon avenir, et je ne mettrai qu'une partie minimale en jeu, rectifia la brunette de plus en plus emballée par son idée.

- Tu es certaine de ton choix, cette fois ? questionna sa mère.

Blair se rembrunit à cette remarque.

- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, mais je n'ai plus peur d'avancer et je veux le prouver. J'ai confiance en lui, je connais ses compétences.

- Je ne doute nullement de ses compétences, chérie !

- Alors, tu ne t'opposeras pas à ce que je lui fasse cette offre ?

- Étant donné que WD est encore debout grâce à lui, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le refuser, mais en faisant ça, c'est un quitte ou double. Bart ne vous fera pas de cadeau.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Et si je dois faire des sacrifices, je préfère perdre mon héritage plutôt que mon avenir avec Chuck.

Eléanor acquiesça doucement.

- C'est à toi de décider ce qui est le plus important pour toi.

- C'est lui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Blair enlaça sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était certaine que ça marcherait. Ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et se précipita avant que Chuck ne puisse suivre Lily qui en sortait.

Blair y entra rapidement et fit face au jeune homme qui se préparait à partir, à n'en pas douter.

Son cœur battit plus fort lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

D'un coup d'œil, il jaugea la brunette.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Elle était déterminée à gagner une bataille, il l'avait compris à la seconde ou elle les avait enfermés là.

- Chuck, commença-t-elle en approchant.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner plus fort.

- Blair, railla-t-il, déjà sur la défensive.

- J'ai en une idée, lâcha-t-elle.

Il se raidit à ces mots.

- Une idée qui concerne quoi, exactement ?

- Ton projet pour siéger à nouveau au conseil de BI

Il se détendit un peu, ça ne concernait pas l'aspect romantique de leur relation, ou plutôt de leur non-relation, en ce sens.

- Et si, au lieu de vouloir remonter dans le bateau avec ton père, tu fondais ta propre entreprise ?

- Tu veux que je concurrence mon père ? lâcha-t-il, abasourdi par cette hypothèse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Il y a quantité de concurrents sur ce marché. Tu connais toutes les ficelles, tu connais les personnes qu'il faut, et tu as évolué assez dans ce monde pour y faire tes preuves. Pourquoi tu ne travaillerais pas directement pour toi ? Tu n'aurais aucun compte à rendre à personne, à par toi-même et tes associés, et le jour où tu hériteras vraiment de l'entreprise de Bart, tu n'auras qu'à réunir les deux.

- Alors là, si tu crois que je suis encore sur son testament ! renifla-t-il, moqueur.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Blair, il me faudrait réunir encore bien plus de liquidités pour pouvoir faire ce dont tu parles. Et je devrais repartir de zéro.

- Exactement comme ton père ! répliqua-t-elle

Il eut un haut le corps et resta sans voix.

_Touchez !_ pensa-t-elle.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente, si tu crois que mon père va me laisser une seule chan…

- On ne lui demande pas son avis ! le coupa-t-elle, s'animant sous l'excitation de sa pensée, qui prenait forme dans l'esprit de Chuck.

Elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il était séduit par le fait de ne rien devoir à son père et de prouver ses capacités par lui-même.

- Tu as tes propres fonds, tu es majeur, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton argent et si je ne m'abuse, il a plutôt bien prospéré ces dernières semaines.

Il secoua cependant la tête négativement.

- Mais ça ne suffira pas. Les accords que j'ai passé avec les investisseurs potentiels, jusqu'à maintenant, n'entérinaient pas cet aspect des choses. Sans oublié que mon père fera tout ce qu'il peut pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Tu as peur de te mesurer à lui alors que tu viens de lui déclarer la guerre ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton abrupt, la provocation perçant dans sa voix et couvant dans ses prunelles, presque charbon en cet instant.

_Et de deux !_ compta-t-elle silencieusement, devant la lueur qui venait de s'allumer au fond des yeux de Chuck.

Le défi, c'était son adrénaline. Tout comme elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relever à l'instant où on le lui agitait sous le nez, comme une cape rouge devant un taureau. Et elle pouvait être fière d'elle-même, celui-là, elle le lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent.

- Je pourrais toujours revoir les termes avec les investisseurs. Mais ça ne suffira pas. La banque voudra une caution et …

- J'ai des actions de valeurs à mettre en gage, triompha-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Quoi ? Mais, tu es tombée sur la tête ? la rembarra-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu viens de dire et de quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, merci ! C'est un risque calculé, j'en ai parlé avec ma mère et…

_MERDE !_

Elle se mordit la langue.

Les yeux de Chuck lui donnaient un tout autre signal à présent. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle avait prémédité ses réactions pour l'amener là où elle voulait et faisait demi-tour.

Elle s'approcha de lui de quelques pas, mais se garda bien d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Elle avait besoin de garder la tête froide et il valait mieux se garder de toute tentation.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et cela ferait des étincelles si leurs corps venaient à se toucher d'une quelconque manière. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sa peau se frotter contre la sienne.

Mais elle savait qu'ensuite, elle ne pourrait plus revenir sur sa proposition, et elle voulait avant tout autre chose qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait plus que des ébats sexuels avec lui, même si elle en rêvait depuis des nuits maintenant.

Elle voulait lui faire voir qu'elle tenait à un véritable engagement sur le long terme, qu'elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour lui et qu'elle ne jouait pas juste pour obtenir ce qu'il lui refusait.

- Tu pourrais construire notre avenir, dit-elle d'un ton radouci pour tenter de l'amadouer.

- En hypothéquant ton héritage ? Jamais ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Je n'aurais plus d'héritage, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, plaida-t-elle.

- Alors, c'est ça qu'il s'agit ! C'est pour ça que ta mère est d'accord. Je lui ai dit qu'il était inutile de me rembourser, quand j'ai payé ta dote. J'ai choisi de te rendre ta liberté. Ce n'était pas un prêt, c'était un cadeau, pour que tu puisses être heureuse, explosa-t-il.

Elle sentit les larmes affluer aux coins de ses paupières.

- Alors, pourquoi tu refuses que je sois heureuse, maintenant ?

La colère qui s'était emparée de lui, un instant plutôt, fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Je … je ne… balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu devant la détresse qui transperçait dans la voix de Blair.

- C'est avec toi que je suis heureuse, reprit-elle en larmoyant. Est-ce que tu ne comprends donc pas ça ? Je veux construire notre avenir, je veux qu'on le construise ensemble, toi et moi. J'ai foi en toi, je ne te rembourse rien. Je ne fais qu'anticiper notre futur. Tu l'as dit, c'est à moi de faire ce que bon me semble de la liberté que tu m'as rendue. Et je choisi de la partager avec toi. Parce que tu es le seul qui m'ait jamais rendu réellement heureuse et je sais que tu peux le faire encore. TU es mon avenir, je n'ai aucune crainte sur tes capacités. Je ne mets rien en gage. Je veux juste que notre vie soit liée pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle toucha sa main du bout des doigts et il les entrelaça dans les siens, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aimerai toujours, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi juste une chance de te prouver que ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air, cette fois. Que je m'engage à tes côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il doucement, avant de clore ses paupière et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Alors, ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Je nous ai fait souffrir pendant plus d'une année, tu ne penses pas que ça suffit comme ça ?

Le smart phone de Chuck résonna dans la pièce, les ramenant à la réalité. Il lâcha sa main et recula d'un pas, avant de décrocher pour répondre à l'appel de Jack.

Après quelques minutes, il coupa la communication.

- On dirait que Bart a décidé de passer à l'offensive, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur à la dérive.


	7. Chapter 7

Trois soirs plus tard, en arrivant au casino de Monte-Carlo, Blair priait pour que Chuck ait reconsidéré sa proposition.

Dans l'intervalle, Jack lui avait appris que Bart avait court-circuité Steinbeck, qui roulait pour eux auprès du conseil d'administration. Il avait ainsi fait un exemple, pour prévenir tous ceux qui seraient enclin à prendre le parti de son fils. Mettant un terme à tout putsch de leur part.

Elle repéra le jeune homme, à sa table de black-jack habituelle. Il avait l'air tendu et fatigué. Il ne lui restait plus guère d'options pour reconquérir BI et elle continuait de penser que son idée était la meilleure chose pour leur avenir commun.

Elle prit le siège à ses côtés, en silence, comme elle l'avait fait les autres soirs des semaines précédentes. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de leur dernière rencontre.

Il avait agrippé ses doigts et l'avait même embrassée. Sur le front, soit, mais c'était tout de même un rapprochement, depuis la première fois où elle était venue le rejoindre à Monaco.

Elle posa ses plaques sur la table à l'entre-jeu en souriant au croupier habituel.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chuck se détendre un peu.

L'arrivée de Blair l'avait rasséréné. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et son cœur se languissait déjà de sa présence.

Sa proposition de mettre en gage des parts de la société de sa mère l'avait fortement perturbé. Il était circonspect qu'elle soit prête à aller jusque-là pour l'aider. Pour être avec lui, pour assurer leur avenir, comme elle l'avait déclaré.

Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et il s'était surpris à considérer cette option. Surtout, il s'était surpris à faire des plans d'avenir avec elle, à nouveau.

Blair l'avait attendu quand il avait été incapable de lui répondre en retour les « trois mots - huit lettres » qu'elle voulait tant entendre sortir de sa bouche. Elle lui avait fait confiance ensuite et il avait tout bousillé en à peine quelques mois. Mais ça aussi, elle le lui avait pardonné.

Elle lui avait pardonné tous ses écarts de conduite, même les pires et elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé.

Son cœur le poussait à lui rendre la pareille.

Cependant, une alarme retentissait continuellement dans sa tête, lui rappelant les affres de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand elle l'avait laissé derrière elle, l'abandonnant sur son lit d'hôpital, après lui avoir promis de finir ses jours avec lui.

Toutes les paroles d'amour qu'elle avait prononcées, avant de lui déclarer que son cœur appartenait désormais à un autre, tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

En même temps que celles de son père.

« Tu es toujours prêt à tout envoyer valser pour une fille qui ne fait que jouer avec toi »

Blair avait vu juste, il n'avait aucune raison d'écouter son père. Mais, il était son père et, quand bien même Chuck connaissait parfaitement les dessins de ce dernier, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette sirène qui hurlait dans son crâne.

Il était parti rapidement après le coup de fil de Jack, pour échapper à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer tout contre lui. Le geste qu'elle avait posé pour lui prouver qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention de s'engager avec lui avait chamboulé son cœur et il avait besoin de temps, et surtout d'espace, loin de ses bras, pour réorganiser sa réflexion.

Néanmoins, quand elle n'était pas venue le soir suivant leur déjeuner chez les Waldorf - Rose, il avait paniqué à l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être plus du tout.

Maintenant qu'elle était assise sur le siège adjacent, il pouvait enfin mieux respirer. Sa beauté l'envoûtait et ses sens s'enivraient à sa seule présence.

Il exhala un soupir, avant de placer ses jetons sur la table.

Elle fit glisser les siens tout à côté et frôla ses doigts.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine à ce simple contact, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Blair tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il y répondit.

Le cœur de la brunette s'enflamma, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Au contraire, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il était d'humeur conciliante ce soir.

Elle avait lutté contre elle-même pour ne pas le suivre quand il avait quitté sa résidence à Paris. Mais apparemment, lui donner de l'espace apportait quelque chose de positif.

Ils restèrent côte à côte pendant trois heures environs, avant de se détourner du tapis vert pour rejoindre la caisse de change.

Elle appréhendait cet instant, où ils se séparaient au milieu de la nuit. Elle attendait avec impatience celui où elle le suivrait et se réveillerait au petit matin, son corps blotti conte le sien.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille boire un verre ? proposa-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant et le cœur de Blair bondit dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle pensa qu'il allait sortir de son corps.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il après un moment de silence, qui sembla durer des siècles à la jeune fille.

Ils sortirent dans la rue pour se diriger vers le_ Bouddha Bar_, un peu plus loin.

Marchant sur le trottoir, elle fut grandement tenter de saisir sa main mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il avait accepté de prolonger leur soirée, elle ne voulait pas le braquer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, Chuck l'entraîna vers une alcôve.

Il commanda un scotch, tandis qu'elle optait pour un martini dry.

Un petit remontant ne serait pas de trop pour briser la glace qu'elle sentait à présent dans tout son corps.

Le garçon apporta leurs boissons mais, bousculé par un client, le plateau échappa à son contrôle, atterrissant pratiquement sur les genoux de Blair qui n'eut que le temps de se lever dans un réflexe.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! fulmina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui avait apporté les boissons s'excusa et marmonna qu'il revenait avec une nouvelle commande, alors que le client qui l'avait bousculé s'arrêtait net dans son élan. Il se retourna d'un bond et son visage blêmi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? éructa-t-il à l'adresse de Blair, qui devint livide en reconnaissant son ex-mari.

Chuck, qui observait la jeune femme, tourna la tête et se leva d'un bond, à son tour, pour s'avancer.

- Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, cingla Blair, se rapprochant instinctivement de l'homme de sa vie, celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés, devant l'autel, ce jour là.

- Pas quand il s'agit de venir batifoler sur MON rocher avec LUI, argua le Prince, avec un mouvement de tête à l'adresse du jeune homme qui était, maintenant, à la même hauteur que la brunette.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chuck carrer la mâchoire et serrer les poings. Elle fit un pas de côté pour se placer entre Louis et lui. C'était loin d'être l'après soirée qu'elle s'était imaginée.

- Mes parents vivent en France, tu croyais peut-être que je n'y remettrais plus les pieds ? demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Ballade-toi à Paris tant que tu voudras, mais reste loin de Monaco ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A te faire photographier par les paparazzis ? Tu es déjà en manque de scandale ? Tu n'en n'as pas fait assez pendant la période où on était ensemble ? l'accusa-t-il, les yeux exorbités par la rage.

- Personne ne m'a vue. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça fera un peu de publicité pour ta famille !

- Comment oses-tu venir ici, te mêler aux Monégasques, après nous avoir ridiculisés aux yeux du monde entier ? Tu as de la chance que personne ne t'ait reconnue !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu aurais lâché ta mère après moi ? Ou bien ta sœur, si angélique, peut-être ?

- Béatrice n'est certainement pas parfaite mais elle a un cœur, elle, au moins. Comment as-tu seulement le culot de poser le pied ici, après ce que tu as fait à notre bébé, en tentant de t'enfuir avec lui ? Tu n'as aucune conscience ! Tu es pire que tout ce que j'ai jamais imaginé, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Blair sentit son corps se mettre s'agiter de toutes parts, sans pouvoir le maîtriser.

- Ça suffit ! hurla Chuck.

Son regard était plus noir que jamais.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui était sans voix, le souffle court, et sentit son corps qui tremblait comme une feuille. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, qu'elle arrivait à peine à contenir.

- Viens, on sort d'ici, lui souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Louis les regarda s'éloigner, l'œil mauvais, comme le serveur ramenait les nouvelles consommations.

- Ces personnes sont interdites dans tous les établissements du rocher, cria-t-il au pauvre jeune homme qui n'en pouvait rien.

- Je vais faire passer le mot aux videurs, répondit-il faiblement remportant une fois de plus son plateau.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos coms et merci aussi à Luhu et x-Beautiful Blass-x pour leur soutient.

Gellergreen, oui, comme je le disais à ChuckluvBlairBass en mp, je me demande parfois si les scénaristes de GG savent qu'il existe autre chose que Paris et Monaco en France !

Moozana, here is the drama, and more ...

* * *

Chuck porta quasiment Blair, qui traînait à peine les pieds, jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Une fois dans la rue, à l'air libre, elle se mit à haleter. Il relâcha sa prise pour lui donner de l'espace et déposa sa veste sur ses épaules dénudées, elle avait la chair de poule.

Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler, se serrant contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, à la place. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle en ait conscience. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir de son mieux et la berça doucement.

Elle respirait avec difficulté. Il la sentait faire des efforts démesurés contre sa poitrine pour réussir à faire descendre l'air dans ses poumons. Il se demanda s'il elle savait encore où et avec qui elle se trouvait en ce moment. Il crut même, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle allait perdre connaissance.

Il fit signe à un taxi et s'y engouffra avec elle, toujours incapable de la moindre réaction.

Une fois dans l'habitacle, elle resta prostrée contre lui, tandis qu'il caressait son dos et déposait des baisers sur ses cheveux et le haut de son front pour tenter de la calmer.

Elle reprit peu à peu haleine durant le trajet mais ses larmes continuaient de tremper sa chemise.

Chuck la maintint tout contre lui pour ne pas briser le contact et elle s'obligea à faire quelques pas, une fois arrivé à son hôtel. Il la ramena dans sa suite et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec elle pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

Il tenta de se relever pour lui ramener quelque chose à boire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, ne fut-ce que de quelques mètres. Elle réaffirma sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau, je reviens, murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, le tirant vers le bas en se laissant aller contre lui à nouveau pour l'empêcher de la quitter.

- Ok, je reste là. Je ne vais nulle part.

Elle ferma les yeux pour que la pièce cesse de tourner autour d'elle. La chaleur du corps de Chuck la réchauffait, sa présence était la seule chose qui empêchait son esprit de dériver au loin.

Dans cette limousine, tandis que le bruit de la tôle froissée crissait dans ses oreilles et qu'elle ressentait la violence du choc du véhicule, stoppé net dans sa course contre la rambarde de sécurité, dans tout son corps, protégé par celui cd Chuck, qui faisait rempart du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Elle avait entendu la voix de Nate leur crier de ne pas bouger et elle était restée là, accrochée à lui qui respirait à peine, jusqu'à ce que les secours viennent les sortir du véhicule et l'arrachent à ses bras.

Même à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle était blessée et que son bébé avait subi le contre-coup du choc absorbé par le corps de Chuck.

Elle avait entendu le jeune homme, avec qui elle voulait élever son enfant, gémir, quand les ambulanciers l'avaient déplacé pour l'évacuer. Puis, plus tard, l'avait vu sombrer dans l'inconscience en arrivant aux urgences, alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur des civières à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Chuck la regardait continuer à trembler, blottie tout contre lui. Des spasmes soulevaient son corps frêle par intermittence, maintenant. Il attrapa le coin d'une couverture, disposée plus loin sur un fauteuil, et l'étala autour d'eux pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- T'en va pas, réussi-t-elle enfin à bredouiller.

- Je suis là, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets, répéta-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il était désemparé de la voir dans un tel état et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il avait bien conscience des mots horribles que ce sale type lui avaient jetés à la figure.

- Tout va s'arranger, souffla-t-il, bien qu'ignorant exactement de quoi il s'agissait en réalité.

- Non, tu ne me pardonneras jamais, hoqueta-t-elle, s'agrippant désespérément à lui.

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était lui qui était la cause de cette crise ?

Quel rapport y avait-il entre lui et la scène qui s'était déroulée avec son ex-mari au _Buddha Bar_ ?

- Si c'est à cause de ce que Louis a dit …

- Il a raison, j'ai tué mon bébé. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais osé me le dire en face. ... Et je t'ai presque tué, toi aussi, pleura-t-elle.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en découvrant l'étendue du problème.

Ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question de sa fausse couche. Après l'accident, elle s'était enfuie loin de lui et n'avait pas cessé de courir jusqu'à récemment.

Éclairées par une lumière différente à cette simple phrase, toutes ses réactions incohérentes prenaient soudain un sens à ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant les tourments qui habitaient la femme qu'il aimait.

Il pensait qu'elle avait surmonté la perte de son bébé depuis longtemps, et se le reprocha. Il la connaissait mieux que ça. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'elle se cachait simplement d'une réalité trop difficile à accepter pour elle. Elle avait toujours eu recours au déni pour masquer ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et murmura contre sa chevelure.

- Toi et moi, savons parfaitement que ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce n'était même pas un accident. C'est le cousin de Nate qui est responsable et il s'est dénoncé à la police.

- Peu importe qui a trafiqué cette voiture, c'était ma décision.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il passa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Il y avait tant de remords dans les yeux de Blair, où dansaient des larmes qu'elle déversait depuis leur départ du_ Buddha bar_.

Il repensa au premier et dernier après-midi où elle était venue dans cette suite. Il était resté prostré pendant des heures avant d'être capable de se relever pour rejoindre Jack au casino.

Une larme pour chaque miette, se souvint-il.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est survenu. Tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de le retenir auprès de toi, sinon tu l'aurais fait, j'en suis certain. Tu as été une mère parfaite pour ce bébé. Et un jour tu seras une mère parfaite pour son frère ou sa sœur, sans le moindre doute.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses cheveux et essuya ses larmes, qui coulaient encore et toujours.

- Est-ce que ce sera le nôtre ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, plongeant ses yeux embués dans les siens.

Le cœur de Chuck palpita tout à coup plus fort, à cette hypothèse.

- Ce sera le nôtre, affirma-t-il doucement.

Elle reposa sa tête sur sa chemise détrempée et attrapa la main du jeune homme, qui caressait sa joue, pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main, avant de la ramener, avec la sienne, sous la couverture.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pendant que les pleurs de Blair se calmaient progressivement.

- Quand on m'a annoncé que j'avais perdu mon bébé, je me suis sentie si vide, expliqua-t-elle soudain, d'une voix faible. La seule et unique chose que je voulais, c'était me réfugier dans tes bras. Mais, tu n'étais pas là… Tu n'étais pas là... Tu étais étendu sur ce lit, agonisant... et je me suis demandé pourquoi Dieu m'avait fait ça... Pourquoi il ne me permettait pas de venir avec vous ?

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule.

- Je sais… Et j'avais si peur que tu t'en ailles pour toujours, toi aussi... Alors, j'ai prié... et j'ai promis… n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce que je pouvais, pour qu'il ne t'emporte pas de l'autre côté. Et ensuite, je t'en ai voulu, même si je savais que c'était injuste… J'avais tellement besoin de toi, tu étais le seul qui pouvait m'aider à surmonter ma peine, le seul qui pouvait comprendre mon chagrin... Mais tu n'étais pas là. Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner de m'être enfuie loin de toi quand tu avais tant besoin de moi, toi aussi ?

- Je suis là maintenant, avec toi, énonça-t-il d'un ton résolu, avec évidence.

- Oui, tu es là. Et je ne m'éloignerai plus jamais de toi. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quoi que ce soit nous séparer, pas même Bart Bass. Je veux partager mon futur avec toi, je veux bâtir Notre futur. Je veux être ton avenir. Je veux devenir ta femme et porter tes enfants.

- Et c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, parce que c'est ce que je veux, moi aussi, affirma-t-il en resserrant encore son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Rassérénée par les paroles de l'homme à qui appartenait son âme, elle ferma paisiblement les paupières, et, se noyant dans la fragrance boisée de son parfum, bercée par les battements sourds de son cœur, sa respiration se fit bientôt moins saccadée.

Chuck observa encore longtemps les traits parfaits du visage de la femme de sa vie, qui se détendirent peu à peu.

Elle était si belle !

Il sentait son petit corps, pelotonné contre le sien, se relâcher doucement, comme elle glissait lentement dans les limbes, et il finit par dériver vers le sommeil, lui aussi.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Donnez-moi votre avis.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leur avis.

Gellergreen, Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils savent ce que c'est, la Principauté de Monaco ! :/

Et puis, les incohérences, ce n'est pas ce qui les a étouffé dans GG. Y a qu'à voir qui est GG au final ! Il était surpris des blasts même quand il était tout seul ! Ou alors, un Alzheimer précoce ?

Ce qui est certain, c'est que les scénaristes devaient en être atteint, eux, pendant la S5.

Je me dis souvent que les auteurs de fics potassent leur sujet bien mieux qu'eux !

Ils ont même réussi à montrer le blason Flamand, comme étant celui de la Belgique. Ce qui a fait grand bruit, chez nous, en période de querelle communautaire, sans gouvernement depuis plus d'un an.

Sur ce, assez de blabla, place au chapitre 9, que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Blair se réveilla dans la chaleur du cocon, formé par le corps de Chuck et la couverture qu'il avait tirée sur eux, la veille.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à se délecter de sa présence auprès d'elle.

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être aspirée en enfer, quand Louis lui avait craché ses accusations en pleine figure.

Elle se colla tout contre l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, en repensant à la mort de son bébé. Le contact du beau brun, endormi tout contre elle, la réconfortait.

Au moins, lui, était vivant! Il était là, avec elle. Et même si, rien ne pourrait jamais combler le trou qu'elle avait dans le cœur, ni remplacer cet enfant, elle pouvait enfin avancer. Elle se devait d'avancer, elle avait déjà gaspillé un temps bien trop précieux.

Elle avait perdu un an de sa vie, de leur vie.

Elle avait parcouru un long chemin chaotique pendant toute cette année, mais elle était enfin revenue à la maison, à la raison. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés. Elle était redevenue elle-même, Blair Waldorf. Elle était là où elle devait être. Dans ses bras, elle était chez elle. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où elle se sente plus en sécurité.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était forte. Et la vie, l'avenir, s'offrait à elle, et à lui. Car il n'y avait aucune autre option pour elle. Elle avait pourtant essayé de tout briser, plus d'une fois, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, son cœur appartenait à Chuck et la ramenait invariablement vers lui.

Pourtant, elle avait bien failli réussir à le briser, lui.

Lui aussi, avait une route difficile derrière lui, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Mais, comme il le lui avait dit « Quand deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, ils finissent toujours pas se retrouver »

Il avait raison et elle mesurait pleinement sa chance qu'il n'ait pas abandonné leur amour sur le bord du chemin, quand elle lui avait donné tous les motifs pour le faire.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, toujours au pays des rêves. Elle savait qu'ils étaient semblables aux siens.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffé. Il était si beau, si paisible, dans son sommeil. En cette seconde, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

En fait, elle l'aimait plus à chaque seconde qui passait, l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui était infinie.

Il remua un peu quand elle caressa sa joue et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, déjà. Il était encore tôt et elle aimait le savoir à l'abri de ses tourments, là où la quiétude régnait, loin des misères et de la douleur que le retour de Bart avait occasionnées en lui.

Comment son propre père pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il être si ignoble avec son fils unique ? Pas étonnant que Chuck ait eu besoin d'une thérapie pour réussir à cicatriser.

Mais elle ne laisserait pas Bart rouvrir ses plaies. Elle serait son refuge, comme il était le sien. Elle veillerait à ce que personne ne lui fasse plus de mal. Elle serait sa famille, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il s'était même pris à espérer.

Elle se battrait pour lui corps et âme et se jetterait dans la bataille à ses côtés, tout comme il s'était battu pour elle, alors qu'elle lui avait même ôté l'espoir de la voir revenir un jour vers lui.

Doucement, elle se détacha de lui et se leva du canapé. Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe en réarrangeant la couverture autour de lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre conscience de son absence et qu'il émergerait. Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, à pas feutrés, à contre cœur.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck ouvrit lentement les yeux, et massa sa nuque endolorie d'avoir dormi sur le canapé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, avant de se lever d'un bond en percutant que Blair n'était plus lovée contre lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été dans cette pièce, avec lui, hier soir.

Il passa une main sur son visage et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie comme ça, sans rien lui dire. Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il étouffa un grognement de mécontentement en ne la voyant pas étendue sur le lit, là où elle aurait pu s'installer pour mieux dormir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un sourire naquit sur le visage de Chuck, grandissant de seconde en seconde.

Elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe de soirée et portait, pour tout vêtement, une de ses chemises. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon simple et lâche et n'était pas encore maquillée.

Elle était sublime.

Elle croisa son regard envieux et sentit son corps se réveiller instantanément.

Un immense sourire, qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses yeux gourmands, révéla ses pommettes quand il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle l'attira à elle et goûta ses lèvres exquises sans aucune privation. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait ce baiser.

Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour la faire danser contre la sienne et l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement, mêlé à un gémissement de plaisir et de désir, alors que ses phalanges se faufilaient sous la chemise qu'elle venait de revêtir.

Les mains de Blair se nouèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'elle accrochait ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Sa bouche était avide et il sentait en elle le même besoin impérieux de mélanger leurs corps, qui manquaient l'un de l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et bascula avec elle, toujours soudée à ses hanches, dans les draps. Déjà, les doigts de Blair arrachaient les boutons de la chemise imprégnée de ses larmes séchées.

Il fit courir ses lèvres de sa bouche à son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, alors que la chemise que portait Blair, trop grande pour elle, laissait apparaître le haut de sa poitrine.

Sans grande résistance, le tissu céda et s'ouvrit sous la pression des mains de Chuck qui remontaient depuis son ventre.

Il émit un grognement approbateur quand le corps de la jeune fille fut mis à nu, et se redressa pour contempler le spectacle alors qu'elle faisait glisser les vestiges de la chemise sur laquelle elle avait pleuré et dormi, des épaules de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en croisant son regard, qui se rassasiait du corps mince et élancé dont il avait tant rêvé.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il, avant de reprendre la course effrénée de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur sa peau douce.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, leurs désirs charnels assouvis, ils se prélassaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps parfaitement imbriqués l'un à l'autre.

Le cœur de Chuck reprenait peu à peu son rythme normal. Il sentait les papillons, qui avaient repris possession de lui, voleter dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Plus jamais.

A regrets, il brisa leur union et se redressa pour glisser jusqu'au bout du lit, afin de passer… rien du tout, en fait. Car Blair n'avait laissé aucune espérance de vie à cette chemise.

Elle s'étira pour l'atteindre et encercla sa taille.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Le room service a amené le petit déjeuné. Tu n'as pas faim ?

Ils avaient distraitement entendu la porte de la suite s'ouvrir durant leurs retrouvailles, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait eu cure. Ils se fichaient bien d'être entendus par le personnel de l'hôtel.

- J'ai très, très, faim, répondit-elle en mordillant légèrement son épaule. Mais, il n'y a rien qui me fasse envie sur le chariot. J'ai déjà tout ce que je préfère, ici, juste sous mes paumes.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts vers le bas du ventre de Chuck et il sentit son sourire espiègle quand elle embrassa son omoplate.

- Moi, j'ai faim, la nargua-t-il en se levant, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le détourner de son objectif.

Elle grogna de mécontentement et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller comme il passait une robe de chambre.

Il s'éloigna sans se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Blair chercha la chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée en sortant de sous la douche et l'enfila, puis se réinstalla confortablement, attendant qu'il revienne avec le plateau.

Il passa la porte, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le visage lumineux quand il déposa son butin sur ses genoux et prit place de son côté à elle, sur le rebord du lit.

Elle le regarda, hypnotisée par ses yeux chocolat, où scintillaient une étincelle qui ralluma instantanément le feu brûlant de son désir et consumait son âme et son cœur de son amour pour lui.

- Épouse-moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

L'oxygène lui manqua en remarquant tout à coup l'écrin ouvert, où brillait la bague Harry Winston qu'il avait achetée à dessein, il y a des années, posé entre une verrine de confiture et un petit pain français.

Elle poussa un cri qui lui déchira les tympans avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de dévorer ses lèvres.

Il répondit à ses baisers, puis se saisit de l'anneau étincelant pour le passer à son doigt délicat.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de devenir Madame Chuck Bass ?

- OUI, hurla-t-elle, avant de pousser un nouveau son aigu, qui dû s'entendre dans toutes les chambres du complexe hôtelier.

Il se mit à rire en voyant l'excitation, la joie, et le bonheur intense, envahir son visage, alors qu'elle agitait sa main en tous sens pour admirer la lumière qui se reflétait dans toutes les facettes de la pierre précieuse ornant l'anneau d'or.

Il retira le plateau pour le poser par terre et plongea sur sa bouche vermeille, afin de la faire rouler avec lui au milieu du matelas.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il à son oreille entre deux baisers langoureux.

- Je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours et à jamais, s'époumona-t-elle alors qu'il glissait déjà vers la partie inférieure de son corps.

Cette fois, c'était certain, tout Monaco devait avoir entendu !


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos coms.

T'inquiète x-Beautiful Blass-x, je sais que le temps est précieux pour chacun d'entre nous :)

Changement d'atmosphère pour ce nouveau para, avec un perso ressorti de la naphtaline, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui, ce qui explique qu'on le retrouve quand même assez fréquemment dans mes histoires.

* * *

La musique chanta au milieu de la nuit et Blair émit un grognement d'agacement mais ne lâcha pas les lèvres de Chuck.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la mélodie recommença, encore et encore, après que le smart phone ait tintinnabulé, indiquant la réception d'un message vocal.

Chuck atteint son téléphone d'une main, tandis que l'autre était toujours posée sur le sein de Blair.

- Mmmm, gémi-t-elle en désapprobation, se débrouillant pour faire tomber l'objet des doigts de son amant.

L'attirant avec elle, elle roula de manière à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

- Pas question, murmura-t-elle en lapant délicatement la peau de son cou, ses mains emprisonnant les poignets du jeune homme.

Plus d'une vingtaine de mélodies plus tard, une fois que Blair fut dans la salle de bain, il retrouva son smart phone quelque part sous le lit et rappela sa messagerie.

- Bass, putain, tu décroches jamais quand ça sonne ou quoi ? Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message ! dit une voix rageuse.

Le sang de Chuck ne fit qu'un tour. _Qu'est-ce que ce connard lui voulait ?_

Il appuya sur la touche de rappel et il décrocha à la 1ère sonnerie.

- Bass, bordel, tu sais à quoi ça sert un téléphone ?

- Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux que je prenne la peine de te parler Baizen ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Ta frangine ! Elle est dans un sale état et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir que j'ai composé ton numéro. Mais là, je vois personne d'autre que toi à contacter.

Chuck avala sa salive. _Qu'est-ce que Serena avait encore foutu ?_

- Elle est consciente ? demanda-t-il.

- A peine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pris, mais ça devait pas être de la bonne !

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Ibiza.

- Envoie-moi l'adresse et occupe-toi d'elle, sans jeu de mot Baizen ! Je serai là dans trois heures.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand Blair revint dans la chambre, son sang se glaça.

Chuck entassait des vêtements dans sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Le coup de fil de tout à l'heure, indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour passer sous la douche.

- Maintenant ? Mais il est à peine quatre heure du matin !

- Je sais, mais ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Chuck, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant ! Il l'avait demandée en mariage et elle avait dit oui. Ils avaient tout planifié entre deux baisers. Tout était parfait. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et la planter là.

Elle le suivit dans la pièce d'eau et se glissa à nouveau sous l'eau, auprès de lui.

- Blair, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'empressa de l'embrasser et de caresser son torse.

- Blair, arrête. Il faut vraiment que je parte, je dois être à l'héliport dans vingt minutes, j'ai un vol qui part de Nice dans quarante cinq minutes.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir déjà, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Ils étaient fiancés depuis à peine une semaine et ils étaient toujours sur leur petit nuage.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je te promets que je ferai aussi vite que je peux, mais c'est une urgence.

- C'est en rapport avec ton père ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il savait que si elle apprenait qu'il volait au secours de Serena, elle serait furieuse et tenterait sûrement de l'en dissuader.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre elles deux, B évitait le sujet. Mais Lily avait dit que Vanya avait ramené les affaires de S au penthouse et ce n'était certainement pas de la propre volonté de sa sœur, surtout avec Bart qui venait de « ressusciter » La seule explication était donc que B l'aie jetée dehors. Le fait que la blonde ait dévoilé le journal intime de sa jolie fiancée ne devait pas être étranger à ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Blair, s'il te plaît je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps, de me disputer avec toi. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici alors que tu es fâchée contre moi, mais il faut vraiment que je parte. Maintenant !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la cabine.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Où est-elle ? questionna Chuck en pénétrant dans la chambre de Carter.

- Je me suis dit qu'elle serait mieux ici, que là où je l'ai trouvée.

- Où est-elle ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Dans la salle de bain, en train de vider tripes et boyaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pris comme saloperie, mais ça ne lui a pas fait du bien.

En sortant de la pièce S eut un mouvement de stupeur. Son frère adoptif était assis sur le lit de Carter et il n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi d'être là. Son regard étincelait de colère. Elle se sentit à nouveau nauséeuse et fit demi-tour.

Après avoir bu la mixture spéciale gueule de bois de Chuck, le blonde passa le reste de la journée à dormir.

En fin de soirée, elle embarqua avec lui dans un avion, destination JFK.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Merci, dit-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Empire.

- J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, sans y rajouter une sœur à la morgue, bougonna-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Je te laisse avec Nate, essaie de ne pas l'entraîner dans la débauche.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de B ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Et bien en fait… on est fiancé, lâcha-t-il.

S eut la même réaction que sa fiancée et lui détruisit l'oreille interne avant de se jeter à son cou.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire, entre deux allers-retours au-dessus de la cuvette des WC ? ironisa-t-il.

Nate entra dans le salon de leur penthouse.

Chuck l'avait appelé pour lui demander de s'occuper de Serena pendant son absence. Il avait encore pas mal de chose à régler, notamment avec Aymerick et d'autres investisseurs que Blair avait eu la bonne idée de lui présenter. « Avoir été, même un laps de temps très court, le Princesse de Monaco, peut avoir ses avantages » avait-elle dit, alors que cela retournait le cœur de Chuck.

Mais, il devait reconnaître que, pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tort et il ne pouvait pas changer le passé de toute manière, alors autant profiter des cartes qu'ils avaient en main.

Étant donné que Lola avait décidé de ne pas venir vivre avec lui, Nate était plus qu'heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie, sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème.

- Je peux te parler, en aparté, deux minutes.

Son meilleur ami consulta sa montre, il avait un vol pour Paris dans deux heures et il aurait voulu se reposer un peu.

Il soupira mais suivit son colocataire dans le coin cuisine.

- On a reçu ça, hier. Ça vient de ton père, dit-il en montrant un avis d'expulsion.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre, s'exclama Chuck, le visage impassible.

- Je suis allé voir un appart cet aprèm et si c'est bon pour toi, on peut emménager là-bas dès la semaine prochaine.

- Fait pour le mieux, Nathaniel. Si ça va pour toi, alors ça ira pour moi. De toute manière, je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerai, ni où on décidera d'emménager. Mais garde un œil sur elle, répondit-il en désignant sa sœur de la tête.

- Tu as l'intention d'en parler à B ?

- Mieux vaut que je le fasse avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonne chance, mec ! compatit Nate en lui tapant sur l'épaule.


	11. Chapter 11

Blair s'avança le long de la vitre. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne tenait plus en place, à la simple idée de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Il était parti depuis, à peine, un peu plus de septante deux heures, mais il lui manquait terriblement.

Elle en avait profité pour se concentrer sur Waldorf Design. Finalement, elle avait opté pour une styliste qui sortirait d'une grande école de New-York. Sa mère resterait à ses côtés pendant encore un moment et elle pourrait ainsi prendre le temps de dénicher la perle rare.

Eléanor et Cyrus avaient été plus qu'heureux pour elle, lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de ses fiançailles. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'avoir le soutien et la bénédiction de ses parents.

De tous ses parents, car Harold avait déclaré qu'il était comblé qu'elle revienne enfin à la raison pour suivre son cœur, il savait lui-même combien c'était difficile parfois, et Roman avait pleinement approuvé.

Puisqu'ils étaient fiancés, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils allaient s'installer dans l'UES. Si elle pouvait se permettre de choisir la France pour WD, lui, serait bien mieux là-bas pour gérer CBW.

Elle aimait cette appellation, qui regroupait toutes leurs initiales, pour la future corporation Bass - Waldorf.

Chuck voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient liés à jamais, et pas seulement par leur futur mariage. Puisqu'elle était celle qui lui permettrait de réaliser son futur héritage, il avait décrété qu'elle devait être mise à l'honneur. D'autant qu'elle en serait l'associée en titre et qu'elle aurait donc son mot à dire.

Devant les arguments de Chuck, qui refusait qu'elle engage les actions de WD sans rien en contrepartie, et sans un minimum de garanties quant à ses propres biens personnels, ils avaient finalement opté pour une corporation afin de limiter les risques pour WD.

Jack, lui, n'avait pas été spécialement ravi, mais son neveu ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte l'offre de Blair. Et maintenant que tous les membres du conseil d'administration de Bass Industrie, avaient tous été mis au pas par Bart, ils ne leur restaient plus guère d'option pour pouvoir retomber sur leurs pieds. Celle de la jeune femme était la meilleure, et de loin.

Il passa les portes de l'aire de débarquement de l'aéroport Charles de Gaules et repéra immédiatement sa fiancée qui souriait aux anges.

- Tu m'as manqué, tellement, souffla-t-elle en emprisonnant ses lèvres sous les siennes.

- Je ne suis parti que trois jours à peine.

- C'est bien trop, dit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse. Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

- A la folie, et encore plus que ça, répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Sur le trajet les menant à l'appartement d'Eléanor et Cyrus, ils décollèrent à peine leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre.

- Attends-toi à avoir un accueil digne de ce nom, le prévint-elle en sortant de la voiture. Cyrus et maman étaient fous de joie quand je leur ai annoncé nos fiançailles et en partant pour l'aéroport, je les ai entendus parler de fêter ça.

- Connaissant le rapport de Cyrus avec la nourriture, on va sûrement avoir droit à un repas gargantuesque. Tout est prétexte à manger selon lui, rit-il.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus effectivement.

A peine arrivé, Cyrus agrippa le bras de Chuck et le serra dans les siens.

- Je suis content de pouvoir te considérer comme un fils supplémentaire, dit-il.

- Cyrus, enfin, arrête, tu vas l'étouffer si tu continues, le gronda Eléanor.

Chuck lui en fut plus que reconnaissant, lorsqu'il put enfin s'extraire de l'étreinte du beau-père de Blair.

- Bon retour parmi nous, le salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Je te suggère de te reposer un peu cet après-midi, tu as l'air exténué. Pas étonnant, avec tous ces vols et le décalage horaire, tu dois être sur les genoux, déclara-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer dans la salle à manger, où la table débordait de vivre.

Après le repas, les fiancés s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Blair.

- Comment est-il possible de manger autant ? demanda Chuck en se référant à la quantité d'aliments que le petit homme chauve avait ingurgitée.

- Ne me le demande pas, je n'avais déjà plus faim après l'entrée. J'ai juste réussi à ménager une place pour le dessert, afin de brûler toutes ces calories, répondit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, avant de les nouer derrières sa nuque pour happer ses lèvres.

- Ta mère et Cyrus sont à côté, marmonna-t-il sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne.

- Depuis quand ça te dérange d'être entendu ? demanda-t-elle en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

- C'est ta mère ! répliqua-t-il en ouvrant son corsage pour y plonger son visage avec délice.

- C'est elle qui a dit que tu devais te reposer ! Et, je te promets que j'essaierai d'être le plus silencieuse possible, haleta-t-elle sous les caresses de ses doigts.

- Dommage, j'aime ça, quand tu cries mon nom pendant des heures, répondit-il alors qu'elle laissait une de ses mains s'infiltrer dans son pantalon.

- Alors, je tacherai de le murmurer à ton oreille, susurra-t-elle, agaçant son lobe avec sa langue.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

En fin d'après-midi, toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre, Blair s'amusait à tracer des formes du bout du doigt sur sa peau.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin consentir à m'expliquer ce qui était si urgent que ça nécessitait de m'abandonner en pleine nuit dans ta chambre d'hôtel ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle était dévorée de curiosité depuis son départ et elle comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Il porta la main de sa fiancée à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avant de soupirer.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Elle se releva sur un coude pour lui faire face, un regard suspicieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna-t-elle avec méfiance. Je croyais que c'était en rapport avec ton père.

Il grimaça. Cette fois, il était au pied du mur, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

- Chuck ! le somma-t-elle.

- Je suis allé rejoindre Carter Baizen.

Elle se déplaça pour s'adosser contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés sur le drap remonté jusqu'à ses seins, sa jolie bouche tordue en une moue de mécontentement.

- Il a retrouvé Serena dans…

- Serena ?! explosa-t-elle, sans même le laisser finir.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il l'avait laissée seule pour aider cette traîtresse !?

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ! hurla Blair.

- Elle était vraiment dans un sale état, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Elle renifla avec dédain.

- C'est Serena, siffla-t-elle. C'est sa manière de passer l'été. C'est la seule manière qu'elle connaisse pour s'amuser.

- Mais là, elle ne s'amusait plus du tout, se défendit-il.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te concerne ?

- C'est ma sœur, contra Chuck.

- Adoptive ! Tu n'es pas de sa famille ! clama-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la langue.

Il se referma comme une huître en une fraction de seconde.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle aurait voulu les ravalées, mais il était trop tard.

- Je … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle.

- Serena est ta meilleure amie, cracha-t-il. Depuis quand est-ce que ça a changé ?

- Elle m'a trahie !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez, toutes les deux ! Mais vous avez toujours su faire la part des choses et su quand vous arrêter pour vous entre-aider au moment où vous en aviez véritablement besoin.

- J'en ai marre de la sortir de la fange où elle se vautre. Les choses sont différentes cette fois. A cause d'elle, Gossip Girl a dévoilé certaines des pensées intimes que j'avais couchées dans mon journal ?

- Soit réaliste Blair ! Plus de la moitié de l'UES savait déjà à quel point tu les détestais et ce que tu pensais d'eux bien avant d'avoir ces révélations. Et personnellement, je suis heureux des répercutions que ça a eu pour nous. Au moins, elle t'a ouvert les yeux sur ta relation avec ce minable de Brooklyn.

- Elle a couché avec lui ! cria Blair, hors d'elle.

Chuck blêmit et en voyant la douleur se refléter dans ses yeux, elle se reprocha encore une fois intérieurement les mots qui venaient de jaillir de sa bouche.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là, avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en quittant le lit pour passer sa chemise.

- Non, bien sur que non, s'exclama-t-elle, passant par au-dessus des draps pour l'atteindre.

_Quelle idiote !_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

- Chuck ! implora-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Il était bien trop en colère pour l'avoir laissée se jouer de lui, encore une fois.

- Chuck, arrête, supplia-t-elle en s'interposant entre la porte et lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il se figea un instant. Elle était là devant lui, nue, le regard bien trop brillant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je n'aime que toi et rien que toi. Tu es mon 1er choix Chuck, le seul. Je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, avant de quitter New-York avec ma mère. Il faut que tu me croies. Ais confiance en moi, s'il te plaît.

Il regarda au fond de ses prunelles, à la recherche d'une once de mensonge ou de dépit.

Il ne vit que l'amour qui brûlait sous ses larmes, qui roulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

- Pardon… pardon, quémanda-t-il en les embrassant.

Il la serra tout contre lui.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette manière.

Il ne supportait pas, même, la simple idée, qu'elle puisse être dans les bras d'un autre. Ça lui donnait la nausée, rien que d'y penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, aussi désespérément qu'il l'aimait.

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Je t'aime… Je t'aime, ça me rend fou, continua-t-il en l'enlaçant de plus belle.

Elle accrocha ses mains à son cou et posa son front sur son épaule. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta sur le lit, où ils étaient l'instant précédent.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, parfois, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, grommela-t-elle, avant de se blottir tout contre lui.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à x Beautiful Bass x et ChuckluvsBlairBass

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce para ci.

* * *

- Passe-moi mes gants, s'il te plaît.

Serena s'exécuta avec le sourire.

Blair était magnifique, dans une robe de mousseline écrue, dont la traîne faisait exactement trois mètres cinquante.

Eléanor avait repris du service juste pour lui concocter cette pure merveille.

Mais le mariage de Blair Waldorf, qui serait dans moins d'une heure, Madame Chuck Bass, était un événement exceptionnel, qui valait bien de faire une petite entorse à la règle.

- Comment je suis ? questionna B, pour la forme, avec un sourire radieux et une angoisse au fond du cœur.

- Tu es la plus belle des mariées que j'ai jamais vues. Et avec ma mère, j'ai assisté à un paquet de mariage, rit sa meilleure amie.

Elle était si heureuse pour Blair, et aussi d'être là, pour partager ce jour avec elle, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur.

L'année qui s'était écoulée depuis son départ, après la fête de divorce des Sheppard, avait été un véritable calvaire pour la blonde.

Après avoir été chassée de son appartement par Blair, et après que Dan l'ai rejetée une fois encore, elle était retournée à ses vieux démons et s'était enfoncée dans la déchéance.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son sauveur viendrait sous la forme de Carter Baizen.

Quand elle l'avait reconnu, en se réveillant dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse où elle s'était échouée, après une énième nuit de débauche, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

On était alors fin juin et elle s'était enfoncée, et défoncée, plus que jamais dans une immense « fête » pour mieux se perdre dans l'oubli du gâchis de sa vie et elle n'envisageait pas un instant revenir dans l'UES.

Elle avait assuré à sa mère que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle était plus que comblée de passer l'été entier avec Poppy Lifton dans les soirées de la jet set d'Ibiza.

Lily était accaparée par son nouveau projet qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à voir avec un homme. Enfin, du moins, pas un de son âge avec qui elle envisageait de convoler.

Non, elle s'était décidée, après tant d'année à être Madame X ou Y et à vivre au crochet de ses maris, à se recentrer sur elle-même et s'intéressait tout à coup à ses revenus personnels. Elle ne voulait plus être tributaire de la gente masculine pour ce faire et avait décidé de s'investir et de prendre une part active dans une nouvelle vie professionnelle.

Enfin, « active » c'était un bien grand mot. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se transformer en femme d'affaire et de se rendre au bureau tous les matins. Elle se contenterait de laisser ça à son fils adoptif et de lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait les choix tactiques et stratégiques, en le soutenant et en prenant part au conseil d'administration de la nouvelle entreprise qu'il mettait sur pied.

Le regard désapprobateur de ce dernier, quand il était arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel, après que Carter l'ai contacté, l'avait rendue encore plus honteuse de son comportement destructeur. Si, même Chuck Bass, s'offusquait de son attitude, elle devait vraiment être descendue encore bien plus bas qu'elle le pensait, manifestement.

En fait, c'est surtout le fait d'avoir été appelé par Carter Baizen qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Il détestait ce type. Mais, ils avaient su coopérer tous les deux pour la sortir de là, et aujourd'hui, ils se toléraient plutôt bien, à défaut d'être jamais amis.

En rentrant, elle avait retrouvé Nate, qui avait veillé sur elle de son mieux. Elle avait emménagé avec lui dans un nouvel appartement, puisque Bart avait demandé à son fils et à son meilleur ami de libérer le penthouse de l'Empire. En tout bien tout honneur, comme des colocataires qui se respectaient.

Enfin, les trois premiers mois en tout cas. Car, ensuite, les choses avaient peu à peu évoluées et avaient fini par dégénérer. Pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de son petit ami, depuis six mois maintenant. Et sans aucune rupture ! Un véritable record pour elle.

Elle avait aussi travaillé à remettre en ordre son amitié avec Blair, sur l'insistance de Chuck, qui se retrouvait pris entre deux feux. Plus d'une dispute avait éclatées entre les deux fiancés à cause de l'entêtement de son frère à vouloir les rapprocher. Mais il savait comment manœuvrer sa reine et s'attirer ses faveurs.

Ça avait pris des mois aux deux jeunes filles avant de pouvoir se parler sans que cela ne tourne invariablement en insultes en tout genre. Cependant, au final, elles avaient toutes les deux convenues que leur amitié en valait la peine et s'étaient mutuellement excusées, et pardonnées, pour toutes les horreurs qu'elles s'étaient infligées l'une à l'autre.

Quand Blair était venue la voir pour lui demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur il y a trois mois, elle pensait que celle-ci avait sûrement cédé à la requête de son frère. Contre toute attente, la brune lui avait avoué qu'en réalité, elle n'avait demandé à personne d'autre car elle ne voyait pas qui, hormis sa meilleure amie, pourrait tenir ce rôle.

On frappa distinctement à la porte et Harold passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Il sourit en voyant sa fille, resplendissante de bonheur.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure.

- A la minute près, sourit la blonde en consultant sa montre.

- Évidemment, répondit Blair.

- Et bien en fait… commença son père en entrant dans la pièce.

La brune le regarda perplexe, ses yeux revêtant déjà une pointe de colère.

- …Chuck a un petit contretemps, termina Harold.

- Un contretemps ? commença à paniquer la jeune mariée.

- Juste un contretemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain qu'il sera là dans une minute.

Blair ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à respirer le plus lentement possible.

- Hé, calme-toi, dit Serena en prenant la main de son amie, je suis certaine qu'il y a une bonne explication.

- Une explication ?! Oui, ça pour sûr, il y en a une ! s'énerva la jeune fille en posant les yeux sur son bouquet. Et si Chuck avait changé d'avis ? S'il ne venait pas ?

Un sourire amusé parut sur le visage de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Blair, voyons, soit réaliste ! Ça, c'est une chose impossible.

- Alors, pourquoi il n'est pas là ? cria-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Nathaniel, je vais te tuer ! s'exclama Chuck en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé en programmant l'alarme. Ça peut arriver non ? s'excusa son témoin.

- Pas le jour de MON mariage ! tonna-t-il

- Je n'étais pas vraiment en état hier soir... et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tenta timidement Nate, en repensant à la surprise qu'il avait réservée au futur marié pour sa dernière soirée de célibataire.

Une dernière fiesta entre potes, juste histoire de se rappeler les bons souvenirs de leur adolescence, et de ne pas oublier leur amitié.

Il avait pris Chuck au dépourvu en organisant une petite fête,dans le nouvel appartement où son meilleur ami n'avait jamais habité, finalement. Puisqu'il s'était directement installé dans le penthouse des Waldorf avec Blair, le laissant partager les lieux avec la jolie blonde qui était revenue dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as dit que tu t'en occupais ! aboya le futur marié, ulcéré.

- Et depuis quand, je suis digne de confiance pour ce genre de truc ? plaida le jeune Archibald.

Son meilleur ami roula les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, comme la voiture arrivait devant l'Église.

Les deux hommes bondirent hors de la limousine et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment par la porte latérale.

- Dieu Merci, vous voilà ! s'exclama Lily en les voyant débarquer avec un quart d'heure de retard. Blair est en pleine crise de panique, là.

- Je vais la voir, dit Chuck.

- Oh non, sûrement pas ! dit Lily en le rattrapant par le bras. Je tiens à assister à un mariage et pas à un enterrement, aujourd'hui. Nathaniel, va dire à Cyrus qu'il peut aller chercher la mariée.

- Pourquoi moi ? questionna ce dernier.

- Parce que c'est TA faute si on est en retard et que tu es mon témoin, siffla le futur marié.

Nate fila dans l'Église pour prévenir le beau-père de Blair, puis prit sa place de garçon d'honneur, alors que le pasteur faisait signe à l'orchestre de se préparer pour la marche nuptiale.

- Viens-là, reprit Lily à l'adresse de son fils, en réarrangeant son nœud papillon.

Le cœur de Chuck battait à tout rompre et pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de courir depuis le moment où il avait compris qu'ils seraient en retard à son propre mariage.

- Elle va me trucider, après m'avoir fait subir milles et unes tortures, gémit-il.

- Pas avant la cérémonie en tout cas, sourit sa mère. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle te le fera payer très cher.

- Merci, tu sais comment me réconforter, bougonna-t-il.

- Les mamans sont faites pour ça, plaisanta-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner devant l'autel.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Cyrus cogna à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce où était enfermée la jeune mariée, qui peinait à retenir ses larmes pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage.

- Ils sont là, la rassura-t-il.

- Bien ! Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi t'inquiéter, chérie, dit Eléanor.

Blair se leva et agrippa son bouquet, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Allez, inspire un bon coup et reprend toi. Tu ne veux pas que ton entrée soit bâclée, quand même !

Harold passa une main dans le dos de sa fille, qui retrouvait le sourire, avant de lui offrir son bras.

Elle opina de la tête et ils sortirent tous dans le couloir.

Eléanor et Cyrus rejoignirent leur place dans les bancs et Serena se plaça face à Nate et Chuck, qui attendaient nerveusement devant le pasteur.

La musique commença à l'instant où la mariée s'engagea dans l'allée.

Harold mena sa fille jusqu'à son futur époux, qui sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Cependant, dès que Blair fut à ses côtés et qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il sut avec certitude que la vie qui s'offrait à lui ne pourrait pas être meilleure, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Il lui sourit et elle sentit toute ses peurs s'envoler. Ses yeux lui criaient tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et elle savait que leur futur était scellé en cet instant.

Il l'avait toujours été en fait.


	13. Chapter 13

Pour le coup, ChuckluvsBlairBass, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir car, ici, je n'ai pas détaillé leur mariage. Je l'ai déjà fait dans plusieurs autres fics et je ne veux pas que ce soit toujours la même chose. J'essaie donc d'écrire les mêmes scènes différemment.

De plus, cette histoire donne une part importante à la relation Chuck/Bart, d'où le titre.

Pour autant, je ne compte pas tomber aussi bas que Safranus et l'idée sera menée à son terme.

Il y a ici, un saut dans le temps. J'aime me projeter dans leur avenir.

J'espère que les chapitres suivants m'aideront à me faire pardonner un peu.

* * *

Chuck consulta Jack et Lily du regard, avant de mettre au vote la prochaine acquisition de la corporation Bass - Waldorf. Il avait mis pratiquement dix ans pour en arriver là. Mais aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de rafler un nouveau groupe hôtelier au nez et à la barbe de son père.

C'était un pari risqué, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et CBW avait les reins assez solides pour absorber ce dernier achat. C'était, avant tout, une question d'honneur pour Jack et Chuck, néanmoins, ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils réussiraient à tirer parti de ce nouveau groupe, en y apportant la réfection nécessaire pour que ces hôtels aient le prestige assuré par le renom de l'entreprise.

Quelques heures plus tard, il pénétra dans le hall de l'ancien penthouse des Waldorf, qu'il partageait aujourd'hui avec Blair et fut accueilli par Dorota qui le débarrassa de son manteau.

- Madame Blair est dans son bureau, l'informa-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

Il sourit, il savait que la femme qui était restée à leur service pendant toutes ces années désapprouvait que son épouse passe des heures à travailler à la maison en de pareilles circonstances. Mais, Blair était toujours aussi têtue et ni lui, ni personne, n'avait réussi à la raisonner à ce sujet.

Il entra dans le bureau de Blair sans frapper et elle leva la tête. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage quand elle vit son mari sur le seuil.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il hocha positivement la tête.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou et déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- Conférence de presse, dix-neuf heure, chez CBW, conclut-elle.

Il posa une main sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Je vais expédier ça vite fait et …

- Chuck Bass, tu ne vas certainement pas rater une occasion de montrer au monde entier que tu as coiffé ton père au poteau. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de m'écarter de ta victoire, le prévint-elle fermement.

- J'ai déjà eu ma victoire, répondit-il en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

- Une de tes victoires alors, concéda-t-elle en souriant, avant d'insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le bébé donna un coup de pied que Chuck, collé contre Blair, ressentit lui aussi.

Il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où sa fille venait de se manifester.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Aux alentours de dix-huit heure quarante cinq, les journalistes étaient massés en nombre pour la conférence de presse, dans la grande salle de l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux de CBW.

Chuck s'avança dans le couloir, après avoir donné les dernières consignes pour la réception qui devait suivre. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit son père qui se tenait devant lui.

- Et bien, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir eu de la chance, lança Bart.

- Ce n'était pas de la chance, répondit son fils.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras renouveler cet exploit ?

- Et toi, tu crois vraiment que tu pourras tenir la distance ? Je suis plus jeune que toi, je te signale.

- Ce qui signifie que j'ai plus d'expérience et beaucoup de relations…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Chuck.

Bart considéra un moment son fils avec perplexité.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me féliciter. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de le faire à mon mariage, reprit le plus jeune des Bass.

- Je n'étais pas aux USA et j'ai envoyé un cadeau.

- Avec une jolie carte signée de la main de ta secrétaire, oui, merci, je l'ai reçu. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une conférence de presse dans à peine un quart d'heure.

Il passa devant son père pour rejoindre la grande salle comme Lily en sortait.

Elle resta un instant interdite en voyant son ex-mari et jeta un regard interrogateur à son fils.

Chuck secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Lily ! s'exclama l'homme qui se tenait droit, le visage impassible.

- Bart ! nota son ex-femme sur un ton froid.

Le smart phone de Chuck carillonna dans le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer dans le couloir.

Lily vit son visage se crisper en découvrant le texte inscrit sur l'écran.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Blair a perdu les eaux, elle vient de partir pour la clinique, bafouilla-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? questionna sa mère.

- Dit à Jack de prendre la parole à ma place, haleta-t-il.

- Tu vas partir juste avant la conférence de presse alors que tu viens de réussir un coup de maître ? s'étonna Bart.

Chuck ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il glissa le communiqué qu'il avait préparé avec son assistant dans la main de Lily.

- Quel hôpital ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Saint Andrews, cria-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

- Il est incorrigible, constata Bart en secouant la tête.

Lily le regarda un instant, ébahie par ses propos.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne comprendras jamais rien ! dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour trouver Jack.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand le futur papa arriva à la clinique St Andrews, Blair était déjà en salle de travail.

- Blair Waldorf Bass, s'enquit-il au bureau de l'accueil des infirmières de la maternité.

Une jeune fille le conduisit dans la salle d'accouchement numéro huit, où une sage-femme à lunettes, d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants, se tenait auprès de la future maman.

Il était complètement paniqué. Les souvenirs de son enfance remontaient du plus profond de son inconscient et même s'il savait qu'en réalité sa mère biologique n'était pas réellement morte en lui donnant naissance, il avait grandi avec cette idée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. S'il devait perdre Blair ou le bébé, ou les deux, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Je suis là, dit-il en se précipitant au chevet de Blair.

Elle agrippa la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra de toutes ses forces à la contraction suivante.

S'appliquant à respirer comme elle l'avait appris lors des cours d'accouchement, elle souffla doucement tandis que la douleur embrasait son bassin.

La jeune infirmière qui avait accompagné Chuck lui avança un tabouret pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de son épouse, mais il en était incapable. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Blair qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyre.

Il passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir pendant qu'il respirait au même rythme qu'elle. Elle broya quasiment ses phalanges lorsqu'une autre contraction arriva.

- J'te déteste, ahana-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il à son oreille.

- Tu es arrivé en retard à notre mariage !

- Et je t'ai emmenée en voyage de noce une semaine supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner, conclut-il.

Une nouvelle contraction empêcha Blair de parler et elle écrasa à nouveau les doigts de son mari entre les siens.

- Où est l'anesthésiste ? aboya-t-elle à la sage-femme quand la douleur fut passée.

- Il va arriver, c'est encore un peu tôt pour…

- Il a intérêt à être là dans moins de cinq minutes si vous voulez garder vos emplois, cracha-t-elle.

La femme regarda Chuck, par-dessus ses montures, interloquée.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit là, indiqua-t-il sans plaisanter le moins du monde.

- Je vais l'appeler, dit la femme en bleu en se dirigeant vers le téléphone mural.

- Dépêchez-vous, commanda Blair.

Avant même que la sage-femme ait terminé de converser avec le médecin, une autre vague de douleur envahit son bas ventre.

Chuck sentit à nouveau la main de son épouse emprisonner ses doigts et les tordre du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il souffla avec elle durant la contraction.

- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, lui lança-t-elle après avoir aspiré l'air à nouveau.

- On verra ça, quand tu viendras te frotter contre moi.

- Plus jamais, répéta-t-elle catégorique.

Une nouvelle contraction, plus forte que les autres, se propagea dans son abdomen et elle poussa un cri de douleur, cette fois.

L'anesthésiste arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard et l'obligea à se tourner sur le côté pour pouvoir lui faire la péridurale qu'elle réclamait.

Elle ferma les yeux quand il piqua dans son dos pour endormir le bas de son corps. Elle saisit cette fois les deux mains de Chuck pour les porter à ses lèvres comme si ça pouvait apaiser la douleur de la seringue qui s'immisçait entre ses vertèbres.

- Je suis là, Je suis là, chuchota-t-il tout près de son visage. Tu es merveilleuse.

Elle sourit un moment plus tard en les embrassant quand le produit commença à agir sur ses conductions nerveuses et soulagea sa peine.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci ChuckluvsBlairBass, contente d'être pardonnée. La naissance, elle, par contre, est en plusieurs chapitres. ;)

Gellergreen, je ne pouvais pas imaginer les laisser fâchées. Ni le mariage de l'une sans l'autre.

Moozana, glad you enjoying it.

* * *

- Vous voulez couper le cordon ? demanda le gynécologue, en tendant une paire de ciseaux au nouveau papa, qui relâcha la main de son épouse pour s'approcher plus près de sa fille.

Elle était minuscule et toute gluante. Sa main trembla un peu lorsqu'il s'exécuta en souriant.

Blair reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

C'était fini, elle avait réussi, elle venait de donner naissance à sa fille et déjà les souvenirs de la douleur des contractions s'étaient évanouis dans la nature.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son mari, qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Comment est-elle ? questionna la jeune maman.

- Magnifique, comme sa mère ! répondit-il.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et à crier comme l'infirmière la nettoyait et lui donnait les premiers soins.

- Tiens, tu entends, exactement comme sa mère, sourit-il.

- Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas volée, concéda-t-elle.

Elle sourit et l'attira à elle pour lui rendre son baiser.

- Quelle est le nom de cette demoiselle ? interrogea la sage-femme avant de déposer le nouveau-né, emmailloté, dans les bras de sa maman.

- Holly, Liliane, Eléanor Bass, répondit Chuck, toujours en souriant.

Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille du bout du doigt et elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Vous voulez l'allaiter ? demanda la femme à la chevelure argentée, à la nouvelle maman.

Blair, qui admirait ce petit être à qui elle venait de donner la vie, acquiesça sans pouvoir détourner le regard de ce petit trésor à la bouille rougie et toute plissée.

- Alors, vous pouvez déjà essayer de lui donner le sein. La succion, c'est un réflexe naturel chez les nourrissons.

La vieille femme donna quelques conseils basiques et Holly ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à téter, dès qu'elle eut le mamelon maternel en bouche.

- Il faut faire monter le lait, mais dans quelques jours, tout se sera fait naturellement, reprit la sage-femme avant de quitter la pièce.

Blair leva les yeux de son petit ange pour les poser sur son mari qui était fasciné par sa fille.

- On dirait un petit glouton, commenta-t-il à la vue du nouveau-né qui suçait le sein de sa mère de tout son cœur.

- Elle doit tenir ça de toi, alors, rit Blair.

Il se pencha sur les deux femmes de sa vie pour déposer un baiser sur leurs fronts.

- Je vous aime, dit Chuck, la voix emplie d'une émotion contenue.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, répondit Blair.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ironisa-t-il.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

La jeune femme qui avait escorté le jeune papa à son arrivée ramena la maman et le bébé dans leur chambre, après qu'Holly ait eu terminé sa première tétée.

- Vous la prenez ? questionna-t-elle après avoir fait quelques tests de routine, afin de s'assurer que le nourrisson était en bonne santé.

Chuck acquiesça, un peu nerveux. L'infirmière lui déposa sa fille dans les bras et il ressentit une étrange sensation envelopper son cœur, au contact de ce petit être qui était le parfait mélange de Blair et lui.

- Salut, toi, tu sais que tu es la plus belle de toutes, murmura-t-il à sa fille.

Blair se racla la gorge avec insistance.

Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux rieurs de sa femme.

- Je maintiens ce que je viens de dire, sourit-il, son regard river à celui de la jeune maman. Ma fille est la plus merveilleuse de toutes ... les petites filles du monde.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Blair et se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

- Où est le petit ange ? gazouilla Lily. Oh ! Elle est là. Mais, mon Dieu, elle est magnifique, c'est le plus beau de tous les bébés.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, répéta Chuck avec fierté.

- Normal, c'est ma petite fille, répondit Eléanor qui entrait avec Cyrus à sa suite.

Ils étaient revenus de Paris, deux semaines plus tôt, en prévision de l'accouchement de Blair.

Une heure plus tard, Blair put enfin se reposer, après que les grands-parents aient quitté la chambre. Demain serait sans doute un défilé continuel, toute la journée.

Une infirmière vint chercher Holly afin de l'emmener à la pouponnière pour la nuit, après que Blair l'ait nourrie à nouveau.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Chuck ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour pour jeter un œil sur sa fille, avant de rentrer. Il n'était pas pressé de retrouver son lit, où il devrait s'endormir seul, ce soir.

Observant Holly, depuis l'autre côté de la vitre, il ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux. Cette petite fille magnifique était une partie de lui. _Son_ ADN remplissait les chromosomes de cet être minuscule et si parfait.

Elle dépendait totalement de Blair et lui. Il se promit solennellement qu'il ne manquerait jamais aucun moment important de sa vie, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

- C'est laquelle ? demanda soudain une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son père avec étonnement.

- Quoi ? Tu vas m'interdire de la voir ? questionna encore l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

- Tu es devenu fan de bébé, maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel nouveau-né, c'est ma petite-fille !

- Et ?

Chuck était sidéré de le voir, là, devant lui, dans cet hôpital où venait de naître sa fille.

- Et elle est importante pour moi... tout comme son père, commenta Bart.

Le jeune homme se demanda si son paternel avait été échangé par des extra-terrestres, ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un clone.

- Et je n'ai pas envie de découvrir à quoi elle ressemble dans la presse, demain, ou dans quelques jours, ajouta encore le vieil homme, le visage aussi dur que la pierre.

- Tu veux la connaître ? demanda sérieusement Chuck.

Il était tellement abasourdi par le comportement du grand Bartholomew Bass, qu'il en perdait son sens de la répartie et de l'ironie. Mais, de toute manière, sa fille n'était pas sujette à plaisanterie.

- Bien entendu que je veux la connaître ! s'offusqua Bass Senior.

Devant le silence plus qu'éloquent de son fils, il reprit après quelques instants, le visage toujours aussi impassible :

- Je sais qu'on a eu beaucoup de différents et que je n'ai jamais été le plus expressif des pères…

Chuck s'étrangla de rire avant même d'en avoir conscience. Là, c'était, à tout le moins, un euphémisme !

- Néanmoins, et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, continua son père, ignorant délibérément la réaction de son fils, la famille est importante pour moi. Et vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai, avec Jack, bien entendu ! Je ne m'y suis sans doute pas pris de la bonne manière avec toi, mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour te pousser sur le chemin que j'estimais le meilleur pour toi.

Cette fois c'est l'indignation et le ressentiment que Chuck sentit monter en lui, comme un volcan resté trop longtemps en sommeil, réveillé par le contexte et les émotions des heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

- Me faire croire que ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde ? Et m'apprendre que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, en me répétant sans cesse que j'étais un moins que rien, c'était pour me pousser sur le bon chemin ? cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

Bart ouvrit la bouche mais son fils continua sur sa lancée sans lui laissé le temps de placer un seul mot.

- Et me faire croire à ta mort ? M'humilier en me rejetant à l'écart de ton entreprise, après que je me sois battu pour la garder prospère, en argumentant que j'étais un incapable parce que j'aimais une fille qui a aujourd'hui donné naissance à la mienne et qui est devenue ma femme. C'était pour mon bien, ça aussi ? Si je t'avais écouté, jamais je ne l'aurais retrouvée, jamais je n'aurais pu reconstruire une relation saine avec elle. Et encore moins, avoir une famille. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me briser encore et encore. Et je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de mon enfant, celle-ci où les suivants, pour risquer de les voir détruits par tes actes et tes paroles.

- Je t'ai nourri et logé, je t'ai rendu la vie facile, je t'ai gardé quand ta mère ne voulait pas de toi, au lieu de te faire adopter, lui fit remarquer Bart.

- Et bien, tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de te débarrasser de moi, alors ! Au lieu de t'infliger cette corvée, explosa Chuck.

- Fils…

- Vas-t-en ! Sort d'ici et reste loin de moi et de ma famille ! tonna le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons pour repartir par le couloir d'où il était venu.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est le bébé ? s'inquiéta Blair, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue de l'accouchement, en le voyant tout chamboulé.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux, qui pendaient librement sur ses épaules et elle l'entendit étouffer un sanglot.

Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et le berça lentement avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

- Chuck, tu me fais peur. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Holly ?

- Non, excuse-moi, répondit-il, réussissant enfin à mieux se maîtriser. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Et elle ira bien, tant que mon père ne viendra pas rôder autour d'elle.

- Bart est ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. C'est le jour de la naissance de notre fille, et je ne le laisserai pas me gâcher ça aussi.

Elle caressa sa tempe et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis ta famille. Holly et moi, nous seront toujours ta famille, ainsi ses frères et sœurs.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse au coin de sa bouche.

- Ses frères et sœurs ? Je croyais que tu ne me laisserais plus jamais te toucher, la taquina-t-il.

- Je ferai peut-être quelques exceptions, argumenta-t-elle les yeux remplis de malice.

Elle se laissa aller contre son oreiller et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser encore.

Finalement, il passa le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, sa main posée dans la sienne.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à toutes

x-Beautiful Blass-x ;)

Heu Luhu, c'est quoi la définition de Kikititude ? (Je suis une vieille)

Gellergreen, tu as ta réponse.

Voici un perso que vous aimerez retrouver, j'espère. J'ai un faible pour elle, mais ça, je vous l'avais déjà dit.

* * *

Blair et Chuck franchirent les portes de l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Dorota qui les attendaient, impatiente.

- Le petit ange est à la maison, trépigna la domestique avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle s'approcha pour voir la frimousse endormie d'Holly, bien calée dans les bras de son père.

- Elle est tellement mignonne, s'extasia-t-elle encore. Madame Blair, vous vous rendez-compte ? A nouveau un bébé, ici !

La jeune femme jeta un regard circonspect à son mari. Est-ce que Dorota avait conscience que c'était, elle, qui avait donné naissance à cette petite fille et qu'elle était, par conséquent, parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait sous son propre toit ?

Chuck répondit à son épouse par un regard complice et un sourire enjôleur.

Tout ce qui touchait à sa petite princesse le rendait complètement gaga de toute façon, pensa Blair qui ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt dans la nursery ? interrogea-t-elle pour essayer de ramener un semblant de raisonnement adulte parmi eux.

- Bien sûr, Madame ! Elle sera comme un coq en pâte, couina Dorota.

Monkey, qui avait reniflé une odeur inconnue, vint fureter autour des jambes de son maître pour voir ce qui se passait et identifier l'intrus, avant de retourner se coucher dans son panier.

- Et si on allait la déposer dans son couffin ? proposa Blair à son mari, qu'elle soupçonnait de vouloir garder Holly dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il acquiesça, à contre cœur, et la suivit dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'ancienne chambre qu'avait jadis occupée Serena.

- On pourrait la garder avec nous pour cette nuit, hasarda-t-il en arrivant dans la nursery.

Blair avait choisi toute la décoration avec soin. Les murs, peints en jaune très pâle, étaient parsemés de papillons, petits, moyens et grands, dessinés ici et là. Ce qui donnait l'impression qu'ils voletaient tout autour de la pièce. Elle avait même poussé le détail jusqu'à exiger que les poignées du mobilier aient également la forme de leurs ailes délicates déployées en plein vol.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, il avait ce demi-sourire en coin et ce regard qui la faisaient fondre.

- Tu es impossible, commenta-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de sa fille pour effleurer à peine les lèvres de son époux.

Les coins de la bouche de Chuck se relevèrent pour afficher un grand sourire vainqueur et il emporta Holly avec lui pour la déposer délicatement sur leur lit, entre deux oreillers, avant d'ôter sa veste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? se moqua Blair en passant les bras autour de la taille de son mari.

Il posa ses mains sur ses reins et enfuit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers sucrés.

- Je te promets que je te remercierai comme il se doit dans six semaines, souffla-t-il contre sa peau tendre, juste sous le lobe de son oreille.

Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux à demi.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Au milieu de la nuit, les cris perçants de leur fille retentirent, les tirants de leur sommeil. Blair se redressa et se frotta les yeux, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir du lit, elle vit Chuck qui soulevait déjà Holly hors de son couffin pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu es bien conscient que je suis la seule qui puisse l'allaiter, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-elle en le regardant revenir s'installer auprès d'elle.

Il déposa sa fille dans les bras de son épouse avec un sourire fatigué et les yeux emplis de sommeil, puis repris sa place dans le lit.

- Tu vas me regarder ? bougonna-t-elle, en constatant qu'il installait les oreillers contre la tête de lit pour eux deux.

- Je ne veux rien rater, répondit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules comme elle se laissait aller contre le coussin dans son dos.

- Dans ce cas, je propose que tu lui fasses faire son rôt et que tu ailles changer sa couche quand elle aurait terminé de boire.

- Si tu veux, dit-il simplement, en haussant les épaules.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation et cala sa nuque dans le creux de son bras pendant qu'Holly se jetait avidement sur son téton droit.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Chuck était installé dans la pièce de l'appartement qui avait été aménagée pour lui faire office de bureau, quand Dorota frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Monsieur Chuck, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir, dit la femme d'un air ennuyé.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est Monsieur votre père, dit-elle, craignant sa réaction.

Les yeux de Chuck devinrent presque aussi noir que du charbon et il eut du mal à contenir les trémolos dans sa voix quand il commanda à Dorota de le faire entrer.

Bart se présenta devant lui, se tenant droit, comme à son habitude. Il fit à peine quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta à bonne distance de son fils.

Ce dernier sentait déjà son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines, son mécanisme de défense se mit en place instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

- Fils…

Chuck eut un haut-le-corps qui n'échappa pas à son père.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, reprit Bart, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Alors pour quoi es-tu venu ? questionna cyniquement son fils.

- Je voudrais vraiment trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses entre nous.

Le jeune Bass le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu espères y gagner, en réalité ? siffla-t-il.

- J'ai un cadeau pour ma petite fille, dit l'homme aux cheveux argent, en éludant la remarque acide.

Il sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

- Un chèque ? Des stocks options ? Merci, mais j'ai les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de ma fille, contrecarra Chuck.

- Regarde juste les papiers, commanda son père.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, au juste, sûrement un moyen de me piéger, mais, ma fille a à peine une semaine et elle se contrefiche complètement d'avoir une compte offshore dans les îles Caïmans ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Pour l'instant la seule chose dont …

- Chuck, tu peux m'aider, là ? plaida Blair d'un ton quasiment désespéré, en entrant en trombe dans le bureau avec sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Elle berça leur bébé un peu plus fort, en vain, tout en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas rapide.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ni comment tu as fait ce matin, mais moi je n'ar...rive pas à la calmer, finit-elle à mi-voix en apercevant Bart.

Ses yeux restèrent un moment fixés sur son beau-père, avant de revenir à son mari, puis à sa fille qui hurlait toujours.

Le jeune homme se leva de derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers sa femme pour prendre Holly dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser, puis sortit de la pièce sans un autre mot.

Le regard de Blair, brûlant de colère, se reporta immédiatement sur Bass senior.

Elle n'avait pas manqué de voir le zeste de douleur qui couvait dans les yeux de son mari et elle n'était pas disposer à laisser qui que ce soit venir jeter le trouble dans son foyer, surtout pas en ce moment où ils prenaient à peine leurs marques, et surtout pas Bart Bass.

- Sortez de chez nous ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas à toi… argua son beau-père.

- Sortez d'ici ! Fichez-lui la paix, vous en avez assez fait !

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient incandescents et même le grand Bartholomew Bass recula d'un pas devant le danger.

Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment bien, ni elle, ni aucun autre ami de son fils d'ailleurs. Il s'était juste renseigné sur elle, via son détective privé, quand Chuck avait entamé une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avec elle, il y a des années et avait ensuite continué à se tenir informé sur leur vie.

Mais en cet instant, il pouvait dire qu'elle aimait vraiment son fils et qu'elle défendrait sa famille telle une louve. Il valait mieux ne pas envenimer la situation. Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, mais pour faire la paix. Et la sagesse lui recommanda de ne pas faire de sa belle-fille une ennemie, encore plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, à défendre son territoire.

Il réajusta son veston et prit le chemin de la sortie, droit comme un I.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit, en attendant l'ascenseur, son fils qui réconfortait tendrement sa fille en faisant les cents pas. Elle ne braillait plus en tout cas !


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour vos commentaires.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif.

* * *

Blair monta peu après dans leur chambre et trouva son mari contemplant leur fille, qui dormait sereinement dans son berceau.

- Hey, dit-elle tout bas en caressant sa tempe.

Chuck lui sourit avant de reposer son regard sur le plus grand de ses trésors.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Son époux haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis plongea son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et le tint tout contre elle pendant quelques minutes.

- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle tout bas.

Il resta blotti dans ses bras sans bouger.

Elle se dégagea lentement de leur étreinte et l'amena par la main jusqu'à leur lit, où elle prit place en tailleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord.

- Il t'a bien dit pourquoi il était là, quand même ? reprit-elle fermement.

Il poussa un soupir, il n'ignorait pas, au ton de sa voix, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné d'explication.

- J'en sais rien, il voulait voir Holly, comme le jour de sa naissance, à la clinique.

Blair resta songeuse un moment, déroutée, elle aussi.

- C'est son grand-père, c'est normal qu'il ait envie de la voir, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Un petit sourire cynique apparut sur les lèvres de Chuck.

Son épouse s'avança et passa ses jambes autour de lui pour encercler sa taille, puis noua ses bras autour de son torse.

- Il a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle, indiqua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Un fond de placement ou quelque chose dans le genre, je suppose.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Il a sorti une enveloppe de sa poche, commenta Chuck en jouant avec les doigts de Blair.

Il l'adorait. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Elle était toute sa vie. Elle lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en mettant Holly au monde et elle était une mère remarquable. Elle prenait soin de lui. Elle tentait toujours de le réconforter. Elle savait mettre du baume sur ses plaies et l'aider à aller mieux. Même quand le simple fait de voir son père le faisait se sentir comme le dernier des derniers.

- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Qu'il voulait arranger les choses.

- Mais tu ne le crois pas ! commenta-t-elle à son oreille, la frôlant à peine de ses lèvres, avant de poser sa joue sur son omoplate.

- C'est de mon père dont on parle, lui fit-il remarquer, la voix rauque. Rien de ce qu'il dit n'est sans arrière-pensée. Tout est mensonge chez lui.

- Mais peut-être pas cette fois, supposa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il a sincèrement envie de réparer votre relation.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut voir ma fille qu'il s'intéresse à moi en quoi que ce soit, dit-il comme si cette simple idée était aussi inconcevable que de découvrir que le Père Noël existait réellement.

- Chuck, souffla-t-elle doucement, resserrant à nouveaux son étreinte autour de lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir le prix qu'il veut mettre pour m'acheter, ou encore à combien il évalue ma fille sur le marché de l'immobilier, reprit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle eut un peu de mal à le comprendre.

- Il ne s'agit peut-être pas de ça. Il a peut-être simplement changé d'opinion. Après tout, tu as travaillé comme un dingue depuis huit ans pour ériger ta propre entreprise. Et tu es parvenu à la hisser au même niveau que la sienne. Sans compter que tu viens de lui souffler sous le nez sa dernière ambition d'expansion pour BI. Je suis certaine qu'il a été très impressionné.

Il secoua la tête en dénégation. Il n'avait pas le courage de se faire de nouvelles illusions au sujet de Bart. Il lui avait menti bien trop souvent et les mots qu'il avait utilisés à la clinique ne sortiraient sûrement jamais de sa mémoire, ni de son cœur.

- Il pense que je suis un bon à rien et que j'ai eu de la chance, rétorqua Chuck avec amertume. J'ai toujours été un fardeau pour lui, rien de plus. Peut-être qu'il a cru qu'en me gardant ma mère finirait par revenir vers lui, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux même plus me poser la question, en fait.

Il voulut se lever mais elle se laissa tomber de côté sur le lit, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Il ferma les paupières, sous lesquelles brûlaient des larmes et quelque unes imbibèrent la taie d'oreiller. Puis il sentit la main de Blair qui caressait ses cheveux, tandis que son autre bras, prisonnier sous lui, continuait à le maintenir aussi près d'elle que possible.

- Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-elle encore et encore pendant que les minutes s'égrainaient dans le silence de la chambre.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant près de deux heures avant qu'Holly ne se remette à pleurer.

- C'est l'heure de la tétée, commenta la jeune maman.

Chuck se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis l'installa dans ceux de sa femme. Il embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie avant de quitter la pièce.

Il savait qu'il devait leur donner un peu d'espace. Cette nuit, Blair avait été excédée et il comprenait ses raisons. Il avait tellement peur d'être un père aussi absent que le sien qu'il finirait par les étouffer s'il continuait comme ça.

En se rasseyant derrière son bureau, il s'aperçut que Bart avait laissé l'enveloppe destinée à Holly. Il s'en saisit et joua avec pendant de longues minutes, avant de la reposer loin de son espace de travail.

Finalement, il ralluma son ordinateur et se concentra sur les réfections qui devaient être opérées dans le nouveau groupe de complexe hôtelier. Il y avait du pain sur la planche s'il voulait que les normes de CBW soient respectées.

Il travailla plusieurs heures avant que Blair ne passe la porte.

- Tu viens manger ? Dorota a fait ton repas préféré.

Il sourit. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Il était certain qu'elle avait demandé à leur employée de cuisiner ça pour lui remonter le moral. Mais en réalité, la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser ses peines, c'était de poser les yeux sur elle et de voir tout cet amour dans les siens.

- J'arrive dans une minute, je termine ça.

Blair fit le tour du bureau pour venir se pencher au-dessus de son épaule.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il l'attirait sur ses genoux pour dévorer sa gorge de baisers.

- Merci d'être toi, Madame Bass, dit-il.

Elle plongea ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes avant de l'embrasser intensément.

- Merci, à toi, d'être toi, répondit-elle.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Elle aimait être là, juste là, sur ses genoux, dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle était exactement à l'endroit où elle devait être. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative à son bonheur.

Malgré leurs années de mariage, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en lune de miel. Une lune de miel améliorée. En dépit du fait qu'ils soient tous deux souvent accaparés par leur carrière professionnelle, ils étaient capable de garder leur relation amoureuse dans leurs priorités, refusant de la sacrifier sur l'autel de leurs entreprises.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, peu importe les épreuves, il serait toujours là. Elle serait toujours la première, celle qui passerait avant tout. Il était aimant et attentionné. Il prenait soin d'elle. Et à présent il était en plus un père extraordinaire.

Elle connaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute ses craintes à ce sujet, à force de patience, elle avait réussi à les lui faire formuler à haute voix.

Lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet d'une grossesse deux ans au par avant, outrepassant enfin ses propres douleurs antérieures, la réaction de Chuck avait d'abord été une effusion de joie intense, puis s'était mue peu à peu en une énorme remise en question.

Il doutait tellement de ses capacités à être un père à la hauteur, il y avait tant de blessures dans son cœur d'enfant meurtri. Ils en avaient parlé pendant pratiquement six mois avant qu'il puisse accepter le fait que les prédispositions à se comporter en parent digne de ce nom n'avaient rien à voir avec la génétique.

Quand elle lui avait finalement annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il avait redoublé d'attention à son égard, et avait été présent à chaque pas. Lui aussi lisait en elle à livre ouvert. Il n'ignorait rien de ses angoisses d'une autre fausse couche et s'appliquait de son mieux à la rassurer.

Le fait d'apprendre que le bébé était une fille l'avait quasiment plongé en transe. Elle imaginait qu'il était en quelque sorte soulagé parce que cela éloignait les probabilités de répétition des schèmes.

Elle fut plus qu'heureuse au début du deuxième trimestre, c'était comme une délivrance. Car, non seulement les risques de perte du bébé s'amenuisaient en dépassant cette étape, mais en plus, il cessa enfin de potasser tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main en conseils et autres astuces en tout genre qui concernaient l'accueil et l'éducation parfaite d'un enfant au sein de la famille.

« Il te suffit de suivre ton cœur et tout se passera bien » lui répétait-elle en boucle pour tenter de le rassurer à son tour. Et plus la grossesse avançait, plus il avait enfin réussi à mettre ses angoisses derrière lui, lui aussi.

La troisième échographie avait, sans aucun doute, été un des moments les plus forts et des plus intenses. Son cœur avait démesurément gonflé dans sa poitrine en découvrant que cette petite crevette avait réellement pris les formes d'un bébé minuscule dans son utérus. Et quand elle avait vu le regard ébahi de Chuck rivé à l'écran, elle n'avait pu retenir les larmes qui s'étaient formées insidieusement sous ses paupières.

Après ça, il avait passé des heures à parler à sa fille et à lui faire la lecture. « Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là » avait-il expliqué. Elle avait donc patiemment écouté toutes les histoires qu'il débitait, couchée sur leur lit, la tête de Chuck posée sur un oreiller juste à côté de son ventre arrondi.

Elle avait adoré ça, c'était pratiquement aussi bon que de concevoir cet enfant, et peut-être même encore plus intime. Ces moments étaient tellement magiques. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous les trois exilés dans une bulle qui les isolaient du monde extérieur.

D'autant qu'elle avait toujours aimé entendre tous ces contes de fée. Et puis la voix de Chuck la berçait doucement et elle pouvait ainsi somnoler paresseusement, en jouant avec les mèches des cheveux du futur papa, tandis qu'il caressait amoureusement la peau distendue de son abdomen.

Elle soupçonnait aussi plus que très fortement qu'il ait trouvé là, le moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger et à se reposer chaque jour pendant au moins deux heures d'affilées quand il rentrait à la maison.

La voix de Dorota, les rappelant à l'ordre pour le dîner, les tira de leur état de grâce. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos com.

Bientôt la fin.

* * *

Les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avait été de la folie pure. Entre l'arrivée du bébé et l'intégration du nouveau complexe hôtelier à CBW, Chuck avait à peine eu le temps de manger ou de dormir. En plus de ça, suite à cette dernière acquisition, il avait été obligé de se rendre à Tokyo avec Jack.

Ça lui avait arraché le cœur de devoir s'absenter alors que sa fille avait à peine un mois. Et même si Blair lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'Holly n'allait nullement se mettre à babiller ou à ramper au cours de la semaine qui suivrait, et que tout ce qu'il raterait serait des rôts et des couches sales, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un père horrible d'abandonner sa famille si tôt après la naissance.

S'il avait pu, il aurait laissé son oncle se débrouiller seul avec la direction du groupe qu'ils venaient d'annexer. Mais ils devaient être présents tous les deux et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait quitté le penthouse aux aurores, laissant derrière lui sa femme et sa fille endormies.

Malheureusement, l'ancien conseil d'administration de Kamakuza Ressort était dans un état de démantèlement tel, que Jack et lui avaient du ajouter des dates de réunions à leur agenda et par conséquent, leur voyage avaient pris trois jours supplémentaires.

Comble de malchance, Mère Nature avait décidé de s'en mêler, et avait visiblement une dent contre lui. Un typhon avait complètement paralysé l'aéroport et empêché toute circulation aérienne au niveau de l'île nippone pendant deux jours.

Il consulta sa montre, pour la millième fois au moins depuis le décollage du jet.

- Cinq minutes à peu près depuis la dernière fois, dit Jack assis en face de lui avec un sourire narquois.

Chuck se contenta de prendre une gorgée de scotch en silence.

- Elles ne se seront pas volatilisées, continua son oncle. Dans deux heures, on sera à New-York.

- C'est deux heures de trop, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, cette transaction est bouclée pour de bon et complètement réussie. Les probabilités d'expansion qu'on en a eue étaient bien en-dessous de la valeur réelle des possibilités et ça va encore accroître nos dividendes. Je comprends pourquoi Bart voulait tant la conclure et je suis certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit s'étouffer de dépit, sourit Jack de toutes ses dents.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a tenté une approche à la suite de l'approbation du conseil.

- Je crois que je vais lui envoyer une petite carte de réconfort, ou un petit cadeau. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je suis certain que mon grand frère appréciera le geste à sa juste valeur.

- Fais comme tu veux, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai d'autres préoccupations bien plus intéressantes que ses états d'âmes.

- J'aurais pourtant cru que tu saisirais cette opportunité de lui envoyer à la figure qu'il a fait le mauvais choix en t'évinçant ainsi de BI quand il est revenu d'entre les morts. En tout cas, moi, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

- Je n'ai plus rien à lui prouver ! Je crois que cette opération en est la démonstration la plus éloquente.

- Tu n'as pas envie de profiter de ta victoire écrasante sur ton paternel ?

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma femme et ma fille, que je n'ai pas vues depuis pratiquement deux semaines, soupira Chuck

- Tu les as vues via webcam, quasiment tous les jours ! s'esclaffa son oncle. Bon, tu me diras que, je comprends que le corps de Bl…

- Jack, ferme-là ! Conseil d'ami ! l'avertit le jeune homme avec un regard assassin.

Son aîné ne put empêcher un sourire lubrique de prendre place sur son visage et Chuck ferma les yeux en soupirant d'agacement.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir un peu pour que le temps passe plus vite, mais l'excitation d'être bientôt chez lui et de pouvoir tenir sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras grésillait dans chacune de ces cellules.

Il calcula mentalement, pour la centième fois, qu'il devrait être trois heure du matin à Manhattan, lorsque que le jet se poserait sur le tarmac et que Blair et Holly seraient endormies, étant donné que sa fille passait presque ses nuits complètes, à présent.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle évolue autant en si peu de temps, même s'il savait que la première année était celle où la croissance des bébés était la plus spectaculaire. Désormais, elle prenait sa dernière tétée vers minuit et la première du jour suivant aux environs de six heure.

Heureusement pour lui, le décalage horaire était, lui au moins, en sa faveur. Il était à peu près treize heure au Japon, au moment approximatif où sa fille réclamait sa dernière pitance.

De ce fait, il avait laissé Jack assumer tous les déjeuners avec les hommes d'affaires Japonais, pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elles par ordinateurs interposés. Ces petits moments où il pouvait les voir avaient été comme des bulles d'oxygène pour lui, pendant tout son déplacement.

Lorsque la limousine le déposa devant leur penthouse, Chuck courut quasiment jusqu'à l'ascenseur, trop impatient de pouvoir se serrer contre le corps de Blair et de sentir son odeur s'infiltrer en lui.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Elle entendit le tintement dans l'entrée et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle alla à sa rencontre comme il suspendait son manteau sur un cintre.

Elle avait allumé une dizaine de bougies dans le salon, ainsi que la musique en fond sonore et avait prévu de l'accueillir dans une pause langoureuse sur le canapé. Mais elle avait trop manqué de lui pour réussir à rester immobile quand elle le savait à quelques mètres à peine.

Chuck n'eut que le temps de se retourner et elle était là, devant lui, plus belle que jamais. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et il l'enveloppa dans les siens, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche vermeille à la recherche de la sienne.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son dos, glissant sur le tissu soyeux de la robe de chambre de Blair avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle caressait son visage et l'attirait goulûment à elle.

- Tu m'as manquée, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration après presque deux minutes.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en continuant à embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Elle agrippa sa cravate et l'emmena dans le salon tout en continuant à se repaître de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Blair s'insinuer sous sa chemise, un frisson lui parcourut le corps, de la tête au pied. Ouvrant à demi les paupières, il vit du coin de l'œil les petites flammes qui dansaient tout autour de la pièce et se figea un instant.

Elle recula d'un pas, comme il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il posa un regard envieux sur elle et glissa un doigt dans la ceinture de son peignoir, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son corps menu, drapé dans un négligé rouge et noir, rehaussé de dentelle.

- Sept semaines, quatre jours, dix-huit heures et vingt trois minutes, murmura-t-elle, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand Holly cria famine au petit matin, ils n'avaient pas encore fermé l'œil.

Blair abandonna les lèvres de Chuck à contre cœur et se glissa hors des draps pour enfiler sa robe de chambre et se diriger vers la nursery, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle pour atteindre la porte et se précipita pour pendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma princesse, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? babilla-t-il.

Holly l'observa de ses grands yeux, tout à coup muette comme une carpe.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, rit Blair en les rejoignant.

Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, elle se mit à gigoter et chouiner.

Chuck déposa sa fille dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci tourna immédiatement la tête en ouvrant grand la bouche.

- Là, je ne peux pas rivaliser, concéda-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'installa auprès de Blair, appuyée contre la tête de lit pendant qu'elle allaitait leur fille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

- Tu nous as manqué aussi, horriblement, indiqua la jeune femme.

Il effleura sa pommette de ses lèvres et caressa la joue de sa fille.

- C'était abominable et interminable, commenta-t-il.

- Mais ça va donner de bons résultats pour CBW.

- Encore mieux que ce qu'on avait escompté. Jack était survolté pendant tout le voyage et il en a presque oublié les petites geishas.

Blair lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Elles nous ont été présentées par un des membres de l'ancien conseil d'administration, pour nous divertir, mais il a été le seul à profiter de ce service, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser avant de sourire et de reporter son regard sur sa fille, qui était visiblement repue.

Chuck s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la tenir contre lui, après avoir disposé un bavoir sur son épaule.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et ferma les yeux en respirant les fins cheveux qui recouvraient son crâne. Il aimait cette odeur particulière de bébé, liée à Holly, qui lui donnait envie de la croquer.

C'était comme un mélange de lait et de caramel et ça lui donnait une sensation de bien-être inexplicable qui le transportait dans une bulle, où il aurait voulu pouvoir la garder éternellement, bien à l'abri des horreurs du monde.

Il sentit les lèvres de Blair sur sa joue et passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle se cala contre lui et passa doucement sa main dans le dos de sa fille, en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires, ce qui ne tarda pas à la rendormir, sa petite bouille posée sur l'autre épaule de Chuck.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires toujours positifs.

Sandrine08, contente d'avoir une personne de plus qui aime mes histoires.

Avant dernier para.

* * *

Lorsque Blair se réveilla, moins de deux heures plus tard, lovée au creux de son mari, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle haïssait se réveiller seule dans leur lit, tout comme elle détestait aussi s'y endormir sans lui.

Elle se retourna pour l'observer. Il était toujours aussi beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Elle dessina les contours de ses lèvres et de ses pommettes et il retroussa son nez.

Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de ses bras. Elle voulait que cette journée soit parfaite, rien qu'eux trois. Elle avait trop manqué de lui pendant ces deux dernières semaines et elle était certaine qu'Holly aussi avait eu conscience de son absence.

Une fois à la cuisine, elle demanda à Dorota de leur préparer des pan-cakes et des muffins aux myrtilles, les préférés de Chuck, puis se rendit dans son bureau pour envoyer un mail à son assistante. Elle voulait éliminer toutes intrusions dans sa vie privée pour la journée.

Lorsque sa page d'accueil s'ouvrit, elle retint un cri de surprise.

Les gros titres des journaux affichaient tous la même information.

Inutile d'espérer de la tranquillité aujourd'hui !

En effet, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone se mit à sonner sans relâche, si bien qu'elle finit par arracher la prise. Son GSM était saturé d'appels et de messages en absence et elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier celui de son mari pour savoir que ce devait être encore bien pire.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de la veste de celui-ci, que Dorota avait ramassée sur le sol du salon en arrivant. Heureusement, il était toujours hors tension. Il avait sans doute oublié de le rallumer après l'atterrissage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fonça dans le bureau de Chuck. Ouvrant le tiroir supérieur, où elle savait qu'il l'avait rangée, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe que Bart avait déposée pour Holly, quelques semaines plus tôt, et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Elle sentit ses jambes chanceler et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil derrière elle.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck se réveilla dans son lit, une demi-heure plus tard et grogna de mécontentement en découvrant que Blair n'y était plus. Il avait horreur de se réveiller sans elle à ses côtés. Il roula sur le dos et se leva.

Elle était sans doute avec Holly.

Cependant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la nursery, il n'y découvrit personne.

Il descendit à la cuisine, où il trouva Dorota qui portait sa fille dans les bras. Il embrassa sa petite princesse sur le front et voulut la prendre mais, apparemment, la femme de chambre n'était pas de cet avis.

Il fronça les sourcils devant sa mine ennuyée.

- Monsieur Chuck, dit-elle, Madame Blair est dans votre bureau. Je crois que vous devriez l'y rejoindre sans attendre.

Il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Si Dorota réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Son oncle jaillit tout à coup de l'ascenseur, devant lui.

- Jack ? interrogea-t-il.

- Vous ne décrochez jamais le téléphone, ici ? grogna le frère de Bart.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai pas encore réactivé depuis cette nuit. Pourquoi ?

- Jack ! l'avertit Blair depuis le seuil du bureau.

Chuck et son oncle la dévisagèrent un instant, avant que ce dernier ne comprenne. Outrepassant le regard assassin de la jeune femme, il tendit le_ New York Times_ à son neveu.

**_Bass Industrie change de main !_**

**_Le grand Bart Bass aurait-il atteint ses limites ? L'Ogre en personne a lui-même fait envoyer un communiqué, hier soir, indiquant qu'il ne présiderait désormais plus le conseil d'administration de son empire. D'après les informations recueillies auprès des membres de ce même conseil, de nombreuses spéculations auraient circulées à ce sujet, depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Personne n'ignore la guerre ouverte que se livre Bass Industrie et la CBW, menée tambour battant par Charles et Jack Bass, qui ne sont - Faut-il le rappeler ? - ni plus, ni moins, que le fils et le frère de Bartholomew Bass et qui travaillaient, à l'origine, également pour Bass Industrie. Mais ce qui a surpris tout le monde ce matin, c'est que le magna jette le gant …_ **

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Blair était à ses côtés.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il à sa femme, d'une voix blanche.

- Seulement depuis une demi-heure, environs. Mais il y a autre chose, répondit-elle.

Elle le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans son bureau. Jack les suivit, sans se gêner.

- Assied-toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de son époux, avant de lui tendre l'enveloppe que Bart avait laissée lors de sa première et dernière visite chez eux.

Il la regarda, perplexe, avant de s'exécuter et ouvrit le document qu'il avait refusé de consulter jusque-là.

Jack, perché au-dessus de l'épaule de son neveu, émit un sifflement admiratif avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors là, on peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! admit-il.

Chuck, lui, était sous le choc.

Il relut le titre notarié plusieurs fois, sans en croire ses yeux.

Son père avait fait légaliser la cessation de ses actifs chez BI et les lui cédaient en totalité.

Blair s'assied aux côtés de son mari, sur le canapé où il avait pris place et passa un bras autour de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant son visage livide.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, marmonna –t-il.

- Y a rien à comprendre, rit Jack. Mon frère a décidé de s'incliner après la défaite cuisante qu'on vient de lui infliger. Je t'accorde que ça m'étonne, moi aussi, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment son style, mais il faut croire qu'il a enfin compris la leçon.

Chuck resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce soit ça. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Blair posa sa main sur la sienne et il entrelaça leurs doigts les uns aux autres.

- Tu devrais aller tirer ça au clair, proposa-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Jack.

- NON ! crièrent les époux d'une seule voix.

- Ok ! Ok ! Ça va, j'ai rien dit. Pas la peine de vous énervez ! Mais, passe-lui tout de même le bonjour de ma part, ricana-t-il.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

En fin de matinée, Chuck pénétra dans le hall du _Palace_.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à analyser concrètement ce qui se passait.

_Pourquoi son père agissait-il de la sorte ?_

_Était-ce une tactique de manipulation déguisée ?_

Son avocat lui avait assuré que les titres étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrais et de plus officiels.

Bart se leva au moment où il franchissait la porte de son bureau.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant immobile, chacun aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

- Est-ce que tout ça est vrai ? questionna finalement Chuck, se décidant à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu parles des gros titres ou des actifs de BI ? demanda son père.

- J'ai fait vérifier l'homologation.

Bart sourit intérieurement, il n'en attendait pas moins de son fils.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea simplement Chuck.

- Parce que tu es mon fils unique et que, malgré ce que tu penses, il n'y a personne à qui je tiens plus que toi. Exactement de la même manière dont, toi, tu tiens à ta fille.

Le jeune homme resta sans voix.

Il fixa son père, ahuri.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en venant ici, c'était à entendre pareille déclaration de la part du grand Bartholomew Bass.

- Est-ce que tu es mourant ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Son aïeul soupira, remplit un verre de scotch à ras bord et le lui tendit.

Chuck le lui prit des mains et en avala une bonne rasade, le cœur battant.

Son père souffla une nouvelle fois, avant de reprendre, sous le regard toujours circonspect et de plus en plus affolé de son fils.

- Non, je ne vais pas mourir. Pas que je sache, en tout cas ! J'ai tout simplement décidé de me retirer du monde des affaires. J'ai d'autres priorités désormais. Je me fais trop vieux pour tout ça et je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre Jack et toi jusqu'à ce que j'aie un pied dans la tombe, justement.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu ainsi, lui rappela Chuck, rassuré sur son état de santé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ce que je voulais c'était que...

Bart s'interrompit cherchant ses mots. L'expression de ses sentiments n'était pas une chose qu'il pratiquait couramment. A vrai dire, il n'en n'avait jamais fait l'expérience.

- Que quoi ? le pressa son fils.

Maintenant que la brèche était ouverte, il avait bien l'intention de découvrir de quoi il retournait exactement, et ce que cachaient les agissements de son père.

S'il voulait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, ils seraient deux.

- Je sais que la manière dont je t'ai élevé n'était pas la plus adéquate, mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi, sincèrement. Mon père …

- Ton père ? Je ne le connais même pas. Tu ne m'as même jamais parlé de lui !

Chuck perdait pied, la situation était devenue carrément surréaliste, là.

Il se sentait sur le point de perdre le contrôle et il refusait de laisser son père le déstabiliser encore une fois. Il devait apprendre à gérer ses blessures d'enfant face à lui. Il était père lui-même, aujourd'hui et il ne permettrait plus à Bart de débouler et de chambouler son cœur et sa vie selon son bon plaisir. Sa fille dépendait de lui et elle avait besoin de stabilité, pas d'un père qui pleurnichait sur lui-même.

- Parce qu'on ne se parlait plus et, ça, bien avant ta naissance. Il n'était pas très émotif, lui non plus et… Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça entre nous.

Chuck sentit ses jambes flageoler et s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau du grand Bartholomew Bass.

Il avala une nouvelle goulée du liquide ambré pour se donner des forces.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'avoir des sentiments, c'est être faible et que les affaires passaient toujours avant tout et tout le monde. Tu m'as reproché d'avoir mis ton entreprise en danger à cause de mon amour pour ma femme.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis bien conscient, crois-moi. Je ne vais te pas dire le contraire. Mais je me suis seulement comporté comme on me l'avait appris et je n'ai pas été capable, au contraire de toi, de faire changer les choses. J'ai juste fait ce que je sais faire. Et ce que je sais faire de mieux, c'est diriger mon entreprise.

- Mais la vie de famille ne se gère pas comme une entreprise ! éclata le jeune homme.

Bart vida le fond de son verre d'un trait et évita le regard de son fils.

- Je sais, je l'ai appris de toi.

Chuck ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et prit appui sur l'accoudoir, sentant le malaise arriver.

Sa tête tournait.

Il devait sûrement ressentir le contre coup du décalage horaire où quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il était impossible que son père ait dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre !

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Bart en regardant par la fenêtre, c'est que j'ai cru qu'il n'était pas possible d'être en même temps un homme d'affaire prospère et un père attentionné. Mais tu as, manifestement, démontré que j'avais tort. Je voulais tellement démontrer à mon propre père qu'il se trompait à propos de moi et que j'arriverais à être quelqu'un, que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça et à rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme avala le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Est-ce que son père venait réellement de sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas fait que des mauvais choix dans sa vie ?

- Tu étais quelqu'un pour moi ! Tu étais la personne la plus puissante, et aussi la plus importante, à mes yeux, dit Chuck avec émotion. J'avais tellement de respect et d'admiration pour toi. Je voulais juste être comme toi, être ce que tu voulais que je sois. Cependant, je n'étais jamais à la hauteur, quand bien même je faisais de mon mieux pour me surpasser. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par abandonner.

Bart se tourna vers son fils et posa son verre pour se resservir. Il remplit également à nouveau celui que son fils avait posé sur la table basse, qui jouxtait le fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place, et le lui tendit.

- Tu n'as pas abandonné, tu as juste trouvé un moyen d'aimer et d'être aimé, malgré ce que je t'ai inculqué. Ce que j'ai toujours été incapable de faire. Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que si j'avais du mal à me rapprocher de toi, c'était parce que chaque fois que je te regardais, je voyais ta mère. Elle a été la seule dont j'ai vraiment été amoureux, mais je n'ai pas su la garder. Je n'ai pas su lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, pas plus que je n'ai su te le montrer, à toi.

Chuck resta sans voix, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ou de faire le moindre geste. Il était totalement paralysé devant son paternel, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de le descendre en flèche, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à pareille déclaration. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée dans sa vie.

Bart se rassied derrière son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui, le dos toujours droit et le visage quasiment impassible. Seuls ses yeux, qui fixaient le verre à moitié vide devant lui pour éviter ceux du jeune homme, trahissaient l'émotion contenue en lui.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais à y gagner, quand je suis venu chez toi. Et bien, la vérité, c'est que je veux récupérer mon fils. J'ai perdu ta mère et je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour la retenir parce que j'ai placé ma fierté au-dessus de mes sentiments pour elle. En te voyant agir avec ta femme et ta fille, j'ai compris que j'avais fait fausse route. Parce que rien ne pourra jamais me rendre ce que j'ai perdu en la laissant partir.

Chuck sentit une onde lui parcourir l'échine et son corps retrouva sa faculté à se mouvoir. Il réussit à peine à maîtriser le tremblement de ses doigts en portant son verre à sa bouche. Il avait besoin de déglutir et de réfléchir avant de trouver quoi dire à son père.

Néanmoins, Bart ne lui en demanda pas tant, après un instant, il continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu as une femme qui t'aime et qui est prête à se battre comme une lionne pour toi. Et même si, je suis toujours convaincu que tu sois bien capable de tout sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes, j'ai compris que tu ne la perdrais jamais, elle, justement à cause de ça. Et que c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle en ferait autant pour toi. J'ai réalisé la signification du mot « famille » et je veux faire partie de la tienne, je veux reprendre ma place dans ta vie, même si je sais que la route à parcourir sera longue pour rebrousser le chemin que j'ai tracé. Parce que je sais, aujourd'hui, que l'argent et le pouvoir ne remplaceront jamais les êtres humains qui manquent dans la mienne.

Le vieil homme vida le contenu qui restait dans son verre, puis releva enfin son regard vers son fils.

Chuck se leva, sans trop savoir comment, et attrapa la bouteille posée sur le bureau devant son père. Il versa à nouveau le liquide ambré dans le verre vide et agrippa le sien.

Sans un mot, il le porta à ses lèvres, sans quitter des yeux l'homme dont il avait attendu toute sa vie un simple geste de reconnaissance quelconque, tandis que son paternel l'imitait.


	19. Chapter 19

Blair était sur des charbons ardents.

Chuck était parti voir Bart depuis plus de quatre heures et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle avait tenté de le joindre sur son portable plusieurs fois, mais elle tombait à chaque fois directement sur sa messagerie, et elle commençait sérieusement à se ronger les sangs.

Qui sait ce que son père avait bien pu trouver pour le torturer cette fois ?

Quand elle avait vu les titres dans les journaux ce matin, elle s'était ruée pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que son époux conservait dans le tiroir de son bureau sans l'avoir ouverte. Elle était certaine que c'était lié à ce qui se passait à BI. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant que Bart léguerait tout à son fils de son vivant.

De ce qu'elle en savait, il s'agissait de quelque chose pour Holly. D'ailleurs Chuck avait parlé de fond de placement, ce qui était un cadeau des plus logiques pour un bébé selon la manière de penser de Bartholomew Bass.

Il avait toujours fait ce genre de chose avec Chuck, depuis qu'il était né. L'argent étant la seule valeur que reconnaissait Bart, et ce, en lieu et place des sentiments de tout ordre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son mari dans les escaliers, elle se rua hors de la nursery, où elle venait de coucher leur fille, pour voir comment il allait.

Il n'avait pas l'air complètement abattu comme elle si attendait.

Au lieu de ça, il lui sourit tendrement, l'enveloppa de ses bras en l'embrassant amoureusement et la tint tout contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il posa un index sur les lèvres de sa femme et entra dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter pour voir sa précieuse princesse qui dormait en souriant aux anges.

Blair ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Ses rencontres avec Bart avaient toujours un effet désastreux sur lui.

Il était bouleversé, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Cependant, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son comportement.

- Dorota me fait couler un bain, tu veux te joindre à moi ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il acquiesça, toujours en silence et lui prit la main pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me raconter ? Ou bien tu vas me faire languir jusqu'à la folie ? demanda-t-elle, assise entre ses jambes, dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre son torse et sentit les lèvres de Chuck pressées contre sa tempe avant de l'entendre marmonner.

- Tout est vrai.

- Comment ça, tout est vrai ? Bart a vraiment décidé de faire la passation de pouvoir de BI ? Est-ce qu'il est condamné ?

Son mari ne pu retenir un sourire et elle sentit la frustration s'accroître en elle.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait été malade d'inquiétude pour lui, depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de leur appartement pour se rendre au Palace ?

- Non, mon père ne va pas mourir. Je lui ai posé exactement la même question, expliqua-t-il. Et, oui, il veut apparemment se retirer des affaires définitivement et pense que ce serait bien si son fils unique lui succédait à la tête de son entreprise.

Blair se tourna à demi vers lui et le regarda, complètement déroutée.

- Pourquoi veut-il que tu gères BI alors qu'il te la enlevé, il y a huit ans ?

- Franchement, j'ai encore du mal à concevoir que ce qui s'est passé au Palace est réel. J'en viens à me demander si c'est vraiment mon père qui était en face de moi.

Après avoir expliqué sa discussion avec son paternel à Blair, il chercha sa main pour nouer ses doigts aux siens.

- C'était tellement bizarre d'entendre mon père me dire toutes ces choses. Je n'espérais plus rien de lui, depuis qu'il n'est même pas venu à notre mariage. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il n'approuvait pas mon choix de te faire passer en priorité et, aujourd'hui, il me dit que j'ai réussi, là où il a échoué. Qu'il est fier de ce que j'ai accompli et de ce que j'ai fait de ma vie et qu'il veut en faire partie intégralement. Et également qu'il a plus que confiance en moi, à tel point qu'il me laisse les rennes de BI.

Blair déposa un baiser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité ? Que ton père soit fier de toi et qu'il te fasse confiance. Qu'il soit attentif et présent. Bref, qu'il se comporte comme un vrai père, quoi !

- Si, c'est juste que je ne pensais plus que ça finirait par arriver un jour. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec lui.

- Tu vas simplement prendre le temps de te remettre les idées en place et de réfléchir à ce que cela implique... Et suivre ton cœur, parce que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras jamais lui fermer cette porte là et l'exclure de ta vie, ni de celle d'Holly. C'est ton père, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je lui en veux pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer depuis toujours.

- Ce qu'il NOUS a fait endurer, corrigea Chuck. Si tu n'avais pas été là, à mes côtés, pour m'aider à me relever à chaque fois que je suis tombé, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Tu me donnes la force dont j'ai besoin pour continuer, quand je perds pied.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as épousé, sourit-elle. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le rapport avec un soi-disant cadeau pour Holly ?

- Il dit que me le donner, c'est lui offrir. Son idée, c'est la possible fusion de CBW avec BI. Comme elle en héritera un jour, ça revient au même. Il aurait pu mettre les titres de propriété à son nom, mais c'est moi qui aurait été nommé exécuteur jusqu'à sa majorité de toute façon. Et puisqu'il sait que, sans aucun doute, elle sera l'aînée d'une fratrie, il ne veut pas lui donner un avantage sur ses futurs frères et sœurs.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur celle de Blair. Les derniers mots de son père trottaient dans sa mémoire.

« Je voudrais vraiment connaître ma petite fille, parce que c'est ta fille et que vous êtes importants pour moi »

Il sentit la main libre de sa femme qui remontait le long de sa cuisse et ne put réprimer un sourire.

- L'aînée d'une fratrie ? gloussa-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre si sûr de lui ?

- Sûrement de t'avoir vu te comporter en louve prête à le dépecer, chuchota-t-il contre sa pommette droite. Apparemment, tu lui as fais grande impression.

- J'ai un pouvoir sur le grand Bartholomew Bass ? s'étonna-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux mouillée derrière son oreille gauche, avant de prendre un air supérieur. C'est toujours bon à savoir !

- Pas autant que sur son fils, en tout cas, commenta-t-il en frôlant sa joue pour atteindre sa bouche.

Il chercha ses lèvres et fit courir ses doigts du pli de son coude à son épaule, avant de les laisser glisser sur ses seins.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Deux semaines plus tard, Chuck et Jack montaient sur l'estrade de la salle de conférence, dans les locaux de CBW, en compagnie de Bart, pour une conférence de presse visant à entériner la fusion des deux entreprises Bass.

A peine le discours terminé, la soirée qui avait lieu dans la salle de bal commença, avec tout ce que l'UES comptait de personnes importantes et influentes.

Nate et Serena étaient étroitement enlacés, tandis que leurs pieds se déplaçaient avec aisance, quasiment inconsciemment, au rythme de la musique.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu as, finalement, appris quelque chose, après tout, dit une voix derrière Bart, qui observait les couples se balancer en cadence sur la piste de danse.

- Lily ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ils sont beaux, non ? questionna-t-elle en désignant de la tête Chuck et Blair parmi les danseurs.

- Et heureux, apparemment, commenta-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas ce que n'importe quel père souhaite pour son fils ?

- Si, acquiesça-t-il. Dommage que je n'ai pas su le lui dire avant.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Il fut surpris par son ton amical.

- Si mon fils peut te pardonner pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, alors je suppose que je le peux aussi, indiqua-t-elle devant sa question muette.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit-il.

- Tu m'offres un verre ?

Bart hésita un instant, puis lui offrit son bras avant de rejoindre le bar.

En passant à hauteur de son fils, il croisa le regard de Blair, qui était sans aucune équivoque quant à l'avertissement qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles. S'il s'avisait de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle le poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer, s'il le fallait, pour le lui faire payer et assouvir sa vengeance.

- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Chuck qui avait senti sa femme se raidir.

Elle reporta ses yeux sur lui et une flamme s'y alluma instantanément.

- Tant que je suis dans tes bras, roucoula-t-elle.

Il la fit virevolter sur la piste un instant, puis l'attira à lui. Plaçant sa main juste dans le creux de ses reins, il resserra son étreinte, la collant tout contre son corps, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

_Oh, Her eyes, her eyes*_

_Oh, Ses yeux, ses yeux_

_Make the stars looks like they're not shinning_

_Font que les étoiles semblent ne pas briller_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Ses cheveux, ses cheveux_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_Tombent parfaitement sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y toucher_

_She's so beautiful_

_Elle est tellement belle_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Et je le lui dis tous les jours_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_Je sais, je sais_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_Que quand je la complimente elle ne veut pas me croire_

_It's so, it's so_

_Et c'est tellement, tellement_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_Triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois_

_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_Mais chaque fois qu'elle me demande si je la trouve jolie_

_I say_

_Je dis_

_When I see your face_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Car tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_And when you smile_

_Et quand tu souris_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Car, ma belle, tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_Yeah-eah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_Ses lèvres, ses lèvres_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_Son rire, son rire_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_Elle le déteste mais je le trouve tellement sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_Elle est tellement belle_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Et je le lui dis tous les jours_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_Je ne te demanderai jamais de changer_

_It's perfect when you're searching for_

_Si tu recherches la perfection_

_Then just stay the same_

_Et bien, reste simplement la même_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_Alors ne prends même pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie_

_you know I say_

_Car tu sais que je dirai_

_When I see your face_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Car tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_And when you smile_

_Et quand tu souris_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Car, ma belle, tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_The way you are_

_Telle que tu es_

_The way you are_

_Telle que tu es_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Ma belle, tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_When I see your face_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Car tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_And when you smile_

_Et quand tu souris_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Car, ma belle, tu es magnifique_

_Just the way you are_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_yeaah !_

- Je t'aime Waldorf, chuchota Chuck, en déposant un baiser doux et sucré dans son cou, juste sous le lobe de son oreille, avant de porter la main de sa femme à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi Bass, murmura-t-elle, en effleurant tendrement ses lèvres, si chaudes et si douces, tandis qu'elle caressait son visage, de sa pommette à l'arête de sa mâchoire, de ses doigts délicats où étincelait la bague de fiançailles HW qui lui avait toujours été destinée.

_La la **_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_I like your smile_

_J'aime ton sourire_

_I like your vibe_

_J'aime les vibrations que tu émets_

_I like your style_

_J'aime ton style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_And I, I like the way_

_Et moi, j'aime la façon_

_You're such a star_

_Dont tu es tel une star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_Hey_

_Do you feel_

_Ressens-tu_

_Do you feel me?_

_Me ressens-tu ?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ?_

_Do you need_

_As-tu besoin_

_Do you need me?_

_As-tu besoin de moi ?_

_Do you need me?_

_As-tu besoin de moi ?_

_Hey, hey_

_You're so beautiful_

_Tu es si beau_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi_

_Being you, just you_

_Tu es toi,Juste toi_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,_

_Is all that we've been through_

_C'est tout ce que nous avons traversé_

_And that's why I love you_

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_J'aime la façon dont tu te comportes mal_

_When we get wasted_

_Quand nous sommes déchirés_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_And how you keep your cool_

_Et comment tu gardes ton self contrôle_

_When I am complicated_

_Quand je suis compliquée_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_Hey_

_Do you feel_

_Ressens-tu_

_Do you feel me?_

_Me ressens-tu ?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ?_

_Do you need_

_As-tu besoin_

_Do you need me?_

_As-tu besoin de moi ?_

_Do you need me?_

_As-tu besoin de moi ?_

_Hey, hey_

_You're so beautiful_

_Tu es si beau_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi_

_Being you, just you_

_Tu es toi, juste toi_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,_

_Is all that we've been through_

_C'est tout ce que nous avons traversé_

_And that's why I love you_

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_Yeah – Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_Et même si, tout n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous_

_I am always here for you_

_Je serai toujours là pour toi_

_You_

_Toi_

_Oh oh_

_You're so beautiful_

_Tu es si beau_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi_

_Being you, just you_

_Tu es toi, juste toi_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,_

_Is all that we've been through_

_C'est tout ce que nous avons traversé_

_And that's why I love you_

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_La la_

_La la la la _

_(oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la la _

_(That's why I love you)_

_(C'est pour ça que je t'aime)_

_La la_

_La la la la (oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la la _

_(That's why I love you)_

_(C'est pour ça que je t'aime)_

**FIN**

* * *

_* Bruno Mars : Just The Way You Are - Simplement telle que tu es_

_** Avril Lavigne : I Love You - Je t'aime_

* * *

_Voili, voilou, c'est fini. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Je reviens bientôt avec une fic spécial Chair anniversary en l'honneur de leur 1 an de mariage._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et encore un plus grand merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis et laisser un commentaire._

_Katido._


End file.
